Wiol Onr Ilian, For your Happiness
by Orym Hawksong
Summary: EragonXArya. Eragon is discouraged after being beaten by Murtagh easily. He returns to Ellesmera to learn more about any weakness Murtagh and Galbatorix may possess. While there Arya discovers she has feelings for Eragon. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Wiol Onr Ilian

Wiol Onr Ilian

For Your Happiness

It had been three weeks since that battle. Three weeks since he had been utterly crushed by his brother. Three weeks since he had been reunited with Roran. Three weeks since he had returned to the lofty pines of Ellesmera.

Eragon sighed and stepped out of Vrael's house. He wandered the mystic paths of Du Welden Varden.

After losing to Murtagh he had been asked by Nasuada to return to Ellesmera to complete his training.

He had learned much since he returned. As he wandered along the wandering path he came across Oromis. Oromis was garbed in flowing robes of white. his hair rippled like water across his shoulders. He stood still admiring the trees and the birds.

"Ebrithil." whispered Eragon as he bowed.

"Ah. Eragon-vodhr. I was hoping you would make it here." replied Oromis.

"What did you me to do?" asked Eragon in the Ancient Language.

"Glaedr and I have decided. We believe that you are now mature enough for the knowledge I will now give you. You wished to know how Galbatorix had grown so strong and to a lesser extent Murtagh. Galbatorix has been taking the Eldunari of the dragons. I know we have already mentioned this to you and Saphira but what Glaedr and I have been withholding is that while he may have hundreds of Eldunari at his disposal he has one main one that is greater than all others."

"Whose Eldunari does he have?"

"The Eldunari of the first dragon of our order. He has the the Eldunari of Bid'Daum. He possesses the soul of the First Eragon's dragon."

"But why? Why did Bid'Daum stay after the first Eragon left?"

"He stayed to council and teach the new generations of Riders."

"I tell you this because you our last hope of defeating Galbatorix. Glaedr and I have nothing left to pass on to you and Saphira. We have fulfilled our purpose. The next time we meet will be at the gates of Uru'baen. Farewell Eragon-finariel. It is up to you to teach the next generation. Atra Esterni ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda." with that Oromis turned around and walked into the hidden depths of the forest and disappeared.

"_Saphira?"_

"_Yes Eragon?"_

"_What do you make of what Oromis told us?"_

"_This is powerful knowledge indeed. We should inform Arya of what we know immediately."_

"_Yes. Whether she knows or not we should tell her and then alert the Nasuada."_

"_Shall I meet you at Tialdari Hall?"_

"_No, I know that you have been hungry for awhile. Go. Hunt Enjoy yourself."_

"_As you wish!" _roared Saphira as she sent Eragon a mental image of her blasting into the sky.

"_Now I march into the den of a lioness."_ thought Eragon as he marched towards Tialdari Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Eragon made his way to Tialdari Hall his mind instantly thought of the time at the Agaeti Blodhren. He shivered as he remembered how his heart had been crushed. He shivered and suddenly found himself at the gates to Tialdari Hall.

"_I should not think these thoughts. That was the past. None of it matters."_

Eragon made his way to Arya's room in the complex. He stood in front of the door unable to knock or otherwise move from the spot.

"_Gah! I look like a fool standing here and doing nothing."_

As Eragon summoned the lsat dreg of his courage to knock a little cough from his left caused him to look left. Leaning on the wall with a small smile was Arya.

"I was wondering when you would do something."

"I- not what you think-" spluttered Eragon as his face turned bright red.

Arya's smile widened even more. She wordlessly unlocked her door and silently motioned for Eragon to enter. Eragon did so feeling extremely stupid.

"_Oh...In the name of Alagaesia. Why? Why did it have to right when she was there?" _moaned Eragon internally.

Arya sat down on a chair and muttered a word to start boiling tea.

"So. Why did you come?" whispered Arya as her emerald eyes studied Eragon's brown ones.

"_No! Not the eyes! Damn it! Why of all times does she choose to look me in the eyes now?"_ screamed Eragon mentally in agony.

"Oromis-ebrithil has revealed to me and Saphira why Galbatorix and Murtagh are unnaturally strong." replied Eragon as hetried to make himself unreadable.

Arya cocked an eyebrow. She leaned forward and said, "Do tell."

Eragon explained about the remaining Eldunari from the golden age of dragons. He explained about how Murtagh's mind seemed to be filled with echoing spirits moaning for release. Finally, he explained about the Eldunari of Bid'Daum.

Arya's facial expression went from one of shock, then to seriousness, and finally horror.

"Galbatorix has enslaved the soul of the very first Dragon of his ancient order. I would have thought even he would have had the respect to honor Bid'Daum. Instead he- That monster!" finished Arya through gritted teeth.

Arya's venom and hatred disturbed Eragon. He had never seen her in this much anger before.

Arya noticed Eragon's moment of shock and whispered, "Forgive me. I forgot my courtesy and allowed my displeasure to show."

"I should go." said Eragon after a moment of silence. As he rose Arya reached for his his wrist and grabbed it.

"At least stay for a cup of tea. We rarely see each other again. In fact I have the feeling that you have been avoiding me of late."

Eragon accepted a cup of tea and sipped it quietly. It was delicious. Eragon breathed in the aroma of the tea.

"Why did you choose to become the elven ambassador?" asked Eragon quietly.

"It was my choice. I longed to oppose Galbatorix with every fiber of my being. I had no wish to sit in Du Welden Varden as the rest of Alagaesia raged in struggle. Joining the Varden was the quickest way." murmured Arya.

"Forgive me. Saphira returns and I must go." replied Eragon after a moments pause. "Will I see you latter?"

"Yes. I will find you when I have time." said Arya after the tiniest fraction of hesitation.

As soon as Eragon closed the door Arya clasped her hand to her head.

"_Ugh... What am I going to do? Whenever I look at him I feel different inside. Even after a century I still don't understand myself."_

Arya walked over to her table and picked up a fairth of a handsome male elf.

"I wish you were here. You would know what to do Faolin..." whispered Arya softly as she stroked the picture of the elf lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eragon reluctantly pushed himself off of his bed as he heard a knock at his door. He slipped on a light green elvish tunic and his normal leather leggings. He grabbed his hunting knife as he opened the door. In the door way stood the black haired elf, Vanir.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." whispered Vanir as he touched two fingers to his lips.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." replied Eragon.

"Un du evarinya ono varda." finished Vanir.

"Vanir! I haven't seen you in a long time." said Eragon with a grin. Despite their rocky start the two had grown to become steadfast friends.

"Greetings, Eragon. Saphira."

"_Greetings Vanir."_

"I was sent to fetch you by Islanzadi. She said that it concerned your cousin."

"Roran?"

"Yes. I think that is who she said he was."

"Very well. We should not make Islanzadi wait."

"_Saphira, do you want to come?"_

"_Of course. Who ever heard of a dragon staying behind when her rider goes on?"_

Eragon chuckled as he and Vanir ran as light and fast as they could while Saphira flew overhead.

As they reached the shady complex that was Tialdari Hall. Vanir said, "This is where we part. I have other matters that I must attend to. Farewell Shadeslayer."

"Aye. I hope we could spar later."

As he entered the War Council Chamber Eragon saw several elf lords garbed in green scale armor. They had capes billowing out behind them. The elf lord Daethdr was among them. He saw Arya clothed in her black leather and her sword at her side.

As he entered the room she looked up at him. As their eyes met Eragon detected something behind the glittering emeralds. _Was it embarrassment? Love? Confusion? _ Eragon's heart pounded as they looked at each other.

After they stared at each other for a full 10 seconds she quickly lowered her face and returned to the charts she was reading before.

Even though he had been here before Eragon always marveled at the power and grandeur the room imposed upon him. A gigantic circular table occupied the center of the room. 40 chairs of red cedar surrounded the table.

Islanzadi strode forward garbed in a cloak of her usual swan feathers but underneath Eragon saw the hard glint of gold scale mail.

"Eragon. On of the Vardens runners was recently made it to the elven city of Ceris. He informed me that Nasuada and you cousin Roran wished to speak to you. As such I have scryed Nasuada and allowed for communication." She handed Eragon a polished silver mirror.

In it Eragon saw Nasuada in a shinning breastplate, red cloak surrounding her. Her face seemed worried. Roran was wearing simple cloth. He had his hammer swung over his shoulder. His features were twisted into a scowl.

"Eragon where in the blazes are you! You promised to help me rescue Katrina! I've been waiting for you for almost a month!" yelled Roran. Even through the mirror his voice was still enough to make Eragon wince.

The elf lords gathered were trying very hard to keep from laughing. Islanzadi and Arya both had small smiles on their faces.

"I'll be back in maybe a week or so-" replied Eragon before he was cut off by Roran.

"A whole week! I swear if anything happens to her because of this-"

"That's the fastest Saphira can fly us back!" said Eragon now equally as loud as Roran. The two cousins glared at each other through the mirror.

"Eragon. I hope that you can get back here because we've started our attack on the Empire. Aroughs has fallen."

This pried a cheer of pure happiness from the elves.

"Aroughs surrendered when I told them that their families would not be harmed and they would not be executed. Many joined the Varden afterwards. Including Lord Octavius Alexander, Ruler of Aroughs.

I have placed his own men back under his support this has cemented their loyalty to the Varden. They swore oaths in the Ancient Language of support to the Varden. However Feinster proves more difficult. Lady Lorana wishes to surrender but has been ensorcelled by Galbatorix's magicians. As such Feinster continues to resist. Blodhgarm and his elves have provided tremendous help but Feinster is still beyond our grasp."

"Lady Nasuada," said Islanzadi. "I wish to inform you that Ceunon has fallen to us and even now we press our advantage. Gil'ead is poised to fall."

"That is indeed good news. Eragon. I want you to fly straight to Helgrind and rescue Katrina. Then you are to fly to Feinster and assist us. This way it will save us precious time." said Nasuada to Roran's protests.

"I want you out of Ellesmera in three days." with that the connection was severed and the image of Nasuada and Roran disappeared.

"Eragon. This task will be extremely dangerous. Even more so now you no longer possess Zar'roc. Arya, I wish for you to accompany him to Helgrind." stated Islanzadi.

Arya looked like she would refuse for a moment but merely nodded once.

With that the council was dismissed and Eragon started to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eragon started to leave the council but Arya caught up to him. She put her hand on Eragon's shoulder. As he turned around she said, "You should rest. I can see you're tired. We shall both need to be at our best if we wish to tackle Helgrind." As she finished speaking she stared at him for a second, her cheeks colored slightly and she turned around and headed towards the hall.

"Arya." whispered Eragon just loud enough for her to hear.

Arya turned around to face the young rider.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... since Vanir doesn't have time and Oromis is too ill. Would you like to spar with me?"

Arya seemed momentarily taken aback by his offer but smiled and said softly, "Of course."

As the pair made their way down to the clearing where Eragon and Vanir use to spar Arya raised her musical voice and cried out in the Ancient Language, "My brothers! My sisters! I have need of the field upon which you stand please allow me and the Rider use of the field!"

Eragon winced as all the elves looked in their direction. They looked faintly surprised but merely murmured and gathered in a circle around Eragon and Arya.

Arya pulled out her blade and guarded its edge with magic. She swung it around at inhuman speeds and tested a few moves with, satisfied she wait for Eragon.

Eragon drew the elven blade that he had been given. Despite its craftsmanship it did not equal that of Zar'roc's. It was a perfectly balanced hand-and-a-half sword. Steel was wrapped tightly around the pommel and a small sapphire was embedded in the cross guard.

"Geuloth Du Knifr." whispered Eragon as he ran two fingers down both sides of the blade.

Arya and Eragon slowly circled each other. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly Eragon's enhanced hearing picked up some whispering to his left and he looked to see who had talked. At the precise moment he dropped his guard Arya rushed in. Eragon barely had enough time to block the stab by Arya. Eragon tried feinting, parrying, side-stepping, but it was to no avail. He could not manage to get more than a second's respite. He looked at her and saw her emerald eyes glinting mischievously and a small smile on her face.

"_If that's the way she wants to play it fine."_ thought Eragon as he quickly grabbed the one trick he had not used.

As Arya initiated another flurry of blows he pretended to slip backwards. His eyes widened in shock so convincingly it fooled even Arya.

Sensing victory Arya lunged for the finishing blow. As she arced her sword in a downward swing; closing the distance between it and Eragon, Eragon suddenly put on a burst of speed swing his body a full 360 degrees. Using the momentum from the swing he knocked her sword out of her hand.

Eragon had misjudged the distance between Arya and himself however. Instead of finishing a foot from Arya his face was inches away from hers. He stopped moving completely; mesmerized by her glowing eyes, her flushed breathing, the scent of crushed pine cones- and suddenly they broke apart both panting and wiping sweat off their faces.

After most of the elves dispersed Eragon saw Arya motion for him to follow her, he did so. After twenty minutes of trekking through Du Welden Varden they reached a secluded clearing next to the edge of a shallow pond.

The two wordlessly sat down on the grassy ground. Eragon opened up his mind like so many times had had when he first came to Ellesmera.

He brushed against Arya's consciousness and expanded beyond that to include the inhabitants of the entire glade around them.

After a suitable amount of time to calm him down from the fight, Eragon opened his eyes.

"Arya. What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Eragon.

"I need to know... When you rescued me in Gil'ead did you find anything of mine?"

"Was it a necklace?" whispered Eragon.

"Yes."

Wordlessly Eragon reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a silver chain with a small pendant on it. The pendant was in the shape of a dragon's wing. He handed it to Arya.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I saw it on the ground of your cell when we escaped."

Arya tried to fasten the chain around her neck as Eragon said, "Let me help."

Eragon took the chain and rehooked it back around Arya's neck. As Eragon's hand accidentally brushed against Arya's neck it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through both of them.

Arya turned around and murmured, "We should rest. We must go leave early tomorrow if we are to have any chance at reaching Helgrind and the Varden in time." With that she walked back towards Tialdari Hall leaving Eragon standing in the secluded glade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eragon rose from his dream state sleep two hours before dawn. He dressed himself in a green-brown elvish tunic, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of leather leggings. He tied the elven sword he had been given to his belt and put on a pair of gloves.

"_We should get ready to leave, Little one."_

"_Yes. Once I finish we'll go get Arya."_

"_It is time we show the world the true strength of the Riders once and for all."_

"_Yes, No more shall we wait. We will not stop until Galbatorix lies dead. That much I swear."_

Eragon made one last sweep of Vrael's house to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. With a jolt he saw Aren.

"_I can't believe I almost forgot that."_ thought Eragon as he slipped Aren on.

"_Would Brom have approved of the choices I've made?"_

"_Brom would have stood by you no matter what, Little one."_

Eragon slowly walked through the leafy expanse of Ellesmera. Solemn elves gathered around his path to watch him and Saphira as they made their way towards Tialdari Hall. Many of them bowed as they approached.

As they reached Tialdari Hall, Eragon asked Saphira to stay outside. He went to Arya's chamber and knocked twice on the door. When no one replied he slowly pushed the door open.

As light streamed into the room Eragon saw Arya sitting on her bed with a full pack at the foot of the bed. She wore her traditional black leather from head to toe. She had her sword on at her hip. She glanced up and saw it was Eragon. Wordlessly she hefted her pack and strode out the open doorway past Eragon.

Standing in the door way Eragon realized that she had left a small object on her bed. He walked over and picked it up. He realized at once that it was a fairth. It depicted a handsome male elf from the shoulders up. He had flowing silver hair and clear blue eyes.

He hesitated for a moment before placing it back on Arya's desk.

"She needs you more than ever now." whispered Eragon in the Ancient Language.

With that he turned around and closed the door behind him.

As the two of them slowly climbed onto the back of Saphira Islanzadi stepped forward out of the crowd of watching elves.

"Eragon, before you leave you must do one last thing."

"What? Has something happened?"

"Go to Rhunon and go with haste! Much more I can not explain."

And so Saphira flew low and fast of the treetops of Ellesmera just barely brushing the trees.'

As Saphira slowed down and started her decent back into Ellesmera an impatient Eragon lept of her with all the grace and dexterity of an elf. When he landed and looked up he saw Rhunon sitting on a chair next to the entrance to her hut.

As she saw Eragon land she grabbed a wrapped up object from a small table ext to her. She strode over to Eragon just as he finished straightening up and as Saphira and Arya landed.

"Shadeslayer." rasped Rhunon.

"Rhunon-elda." responded Eragon as he twisted his hand over his sternum.

"You have asked for me to make you a sword. I have managed to find a way to beat my oath. I meditated alongside the Menoa Tree for weeks and finally she helped me. She was the one that spotted the weakness in my oath."

She slowly unwrapped the object and Eragon found himself staring at the most glorious sword he had ever seen. The blade was just as long as Zar'roc's albeit a little thinner. It had a deep blue hue to it. A giant Sapphire was encrusted in the cross guard the pommel was wrapped in silver wire and fit his hand perfectly.

"I was able to defeat my oaths. I swore never to forge an instrument of war ever again. However this is not an instrument of war. This is an instrument of hope. The very last hope we have. What shall you name it?"

"I will call it Blodhren after the Agaeti Blodhren celebration that made me who I was. This sword will honor the bloodoath between all of our races by slaying Galbatorix."

Rhunon nodded and took the sword back to her table. She took out a small chisel and chiseled the rune for Blodhren into the sword and it's sheath.

She handed it back to him and said, "Go now the three of you must leave now. If not you will not make it in time."

Eragon nodded once and held the sword and its sheath in one hand as he got back onto Saphira.

Saphira flew over De Welden Varden as swiftly as she could. The rolling leafy expanse of the forest disappeared league by league behind them.

As exhaustion set in for both Eragon and Arya their eyes soon closed and they were lost to the dream state.

"_Sleep Little ones. You will need it in the days to come"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time Eragon and Arya awoke they found that Saphira had carried them out of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon was surprised to see that they were at the edge of the Hadarac Desert

"_Shouldn't we be flying towards Helgrind?"_

"_Yes, but if we fly directly there We will be seen as we past Gil'ead , Bullridge, and all the other settlements. The safest route would be to angle downwards towards Surda and then fly due west to Helgrind. This way we have a smaller chance of being detected."_

When Arya asked what he and Saphira had discussed he told her what Saphira planned to do. With a sharp nod she seemed to have no objections with Saphira's plan.

After Eragon started a fire with what little brush they could find, Saphira curled up like a cat and closed her eyes.

"_Tired already?"_

"_You're not the one who had to carry two people across Du Weldenvarden. I earned this." grumbled Saphira._

Eragon chuckled as he severed the connection between Saphira and himself. Arya cocked her head, staring at him like an owl.

"Nothing, nothing..." said Eragon.

"I'll take the first watch." said Arya.

"Very well."

As Eragon laid himself on the ground, he gazed up into the sky. The deep blue sky and the twinkling white lights of the stars amazed.

"_I never knew who beautiful they were."_

He slowly drifted off into the dream state. The entire night passed without incident. The next day Saphira continued to fly at amazing speeds in the direction of the Beor Mountains. As the mountains came into view Saphira went westwards skimming the ground to maximize speed. They avoided detection at Furnost by flying high enough to be mistaken for a bird. At dusk they arrived near Dras-Leona and Helgrind.

Saphira landed about half a league from Helgrind and Eragon, Saphira nad Arya hid themselves in the forest while they discussing how they should approach the task before them.

"Helgrind seems to have no entrance from the ground and since the Ra'zac have their steeds we should probably look for a way in towards the top." said Eragon.

"That's true but we have to consider how all of us can get inside without being seen. All it takes is for one person to see Saphira and all is lost." reminded Arya.

"_I have a suggestion." _said Saphira; she projected her thoughts into both Eragon and Arya's minds.

"_If you two cast spells of invisibility on yourselves and search Helgrind I'm sure you can find a way in. Once you do find a way in tell me where it is. There will be a much smaller chance of me being seen in you two find the entrance instead of me just circling Helgrind."_

"That seems like the best idea we have." said Arya in her singsong voice.

"Alright. So we go at dawn then."

The three never slept the entire night for they knew that even half a league away from Helgrind the Ra'zac could still reach them.

Dawn came and with it a vengeance in Eragon he had never felt before. He and Arya shielded themselves with spells of invisibility.

The two of them ran as light and as swift as the northern wind. The reached Helgrind and used magic to levitate themselves around Helgrind.

"Do you see an entrance?" whispered Eragon.

"No. But it will be well hidden with magic." answered Arya just as quietly as Eragon.

Sudden a burst of hot air surrounded Eragon and Arya. Eragon slowly closed his eyes. Arya turned around as best she could without making any sound.

"_Eragon... Don't move a muscle." _said Arya, projecting her thoughts into Eragon's mind.

"_They're behind us aren't they..."_

"_Yes."_

"_Barzul."_

Arya slowly unsheathed her sword. As she did the Lethrblaka sudden twisted its head to face Arya. Eragon knew this was the time to act. Relying on sheer instinct, talent, and endless amounts of training Eragon swung around and slashed at the Lethrblaka in one swift movement. The creature did not even have time to scream. Its severed head plummeted downwards as did the rest of it. The Ra'zac riding it screeched in panic. Eragon disabled the spell used for levitating and fell forwards streaking towards the Ra'zac. He landed on the body of the Lethrblaka in front of the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac's eyes widened and it managed to hiss, "Yo-" before Eragon stabbed Blodhren through its heart.

Leaping off the body of the Lethrblaka he flew up towards Arya. When his momentum lessened he threw his arm upwards. Arya grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards. Using the second he gained he reused the levitation spell.

"That was foolish." whispered Arya.

"It worked did it not?" asked Eragon with a grin.

"Yes I suppose so." murmured Arya with a slight smile.

"Now we go to find Katrina and the remaining Ra'zac."

"It must be alerted to its brethrens death."

"Did you see where the Lethrblaka came from?"

"Yes. It flew out from above us. The entrance was concealed by sorcery."

"Let's go."

"_Saphira!"_

"_I hear and I come Little one."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eragon and Arya stared down at the bodies of the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. Suddenly Arya became aware of a strange bit of magic working near them. She looked around, searching for the source of the magic. Her eyes fell on Eragon's sword.

"Eragon..."

"Yes?"

"Look at your sword."

Eragon looked down at his sword and startled to see that the blue blade had started glowing. The Saphire embedded in it's cross guard was glowing brightly as well. The entire sword throbbed with energy and it felt... _alive_.

"Arya... What's happening to my sword?"

"I do not know. Neither in history nor lore have I heard of a Rider's sword acting like this."

As they stared at the sword, Saphira flew towards them at breakneck speed. When she stopped before them she saw the sword as well. Her scales shone like gems in the morning sky. A wisp of smoke escaped her nostrils as she examined the sword. Finally she spoke her thoughts.

"_I do not know of this phenomenon, nor has Glaedr mentioned anything like it. However I do know one thing. This sword is like us, dragons. It can produce magic unfathomable to any other being. However it seems that there is a price required for it to use magic."_

"I believe she is right."

"Well, let's not waste time. Katrina is waiting."

The three went even higher until they reached the hidden entrance to the Ra'zac's lair. From the outside it looked like a solid sheet of rock, but they all knew that it was nothing but an illusion.

Eragon raised Blodhren, tightened his grip and moved forwards into the illusion. Arya followed him, bounding forward into the rock. Saphira entered last making sure the entrance was big enough for her.

As he entered Eragon saw the remaining Ra'zac holding Katrina up with a dagger at her throat. The Lethrblaka stood behind it.

"One falssse move and ssshe diesss." hissed the Ra'zac vehemently. Katrina whimpered at these words. The Ra'zac's eyes were alive with malice.

As Eragon debated what he should do. He felt a sudden urge to swing Blodhren at the Ra'zac while spinning. With a start he realized that the urge came from Blodhren itself. A vast, different, alien consciousness brushed against his mind. He shuddered as it spoke to him.

"_Go Eragon... Do not worry. You are my wielder, I am your sword. Just do what I urge to do..."_

Without even consulting Saphira, Eragon swung Blodhren downwards from his above his right shoulder towards his left side, all the while spinning his entire body. There was a peculiar sensation as time seemed to slow down and stop. Then suddenly he was right next to Katrina and the Ra'zac lay next to him, completely slice in half. The Lethrblaka roared in rage and darted forwards attempting to finish him off with a single bite. As Eragon stared in horror unable to react in time, a sword arcing through the air and pinned the Lethrblaka against the wall through its skull.

"_Well all that flying and I didn't do a thing. I didn't even need to come." _remarked Saphira.

Eragon turned around to see that Arya had thrown the sword. The expression on her face was one of fierce protectiveness. When she saw him looking her feature returned to their normally unreadable state.

"Eragon what did you do? You swung forwards and then disappeared. When you reappeared the Ra'zac was dead."

Eragon explained to Arya and Saphira about what had happened. Arya's eyes widened as Eragon described how the sword had spoke with him.

"_This is unusual. A talking sword. How nice. Now we really are complete. A talking dragon. A talking hatchling. And a talking stick of metal." _replied Saphira with a hint of sarcasm.

"You should consult Oromis-elda about this." said Arya after thinking on the subject for a moment.

"I will. But only once we are safely away from Helgrind."

Eragon saw Katrina was almost nothing of her former self. Her auburn hair had lost its original luster. Her skin was marred where the Ra'zac had torture her. Even her face had lost its former joy. As he knelt next to her she stiffened.

"Whose there? I told you before! I won't tell you anything!"

"Katrina... It's me. Eragon."

"Eragon? Is that really you? I-Is Roran with you?"

"No... He could not come. He and the rest of Carvahall are now with the Varden. He asked me to come rescue you."

"Oh thank the gods he's alive! Who else is with you?"

"_Can she not see Arya and Saphira?"_

"You mean you can't see them?"

"N-no... Eragon... Th-They blinded me." whispered Katrina as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Shock and revulsion coursed through Eragon when heard about what they did to her. He was glad he had rid the world of those monsters.

"_They didn't deserve life."_

"Katrina... I can try and restore you sight. Are you willing to let me try?" Katrina nodded once.

Eragon placed his right palm over Katrina's eyes and closed his own. Reaching for the power in him he whispered in the Ancient Language.

"Restore thy sight. That which was one whole shall be whole once again."

The amount of energy that left Eragon surprised him. It wasn't enough to exhaust him but it left him feeling momentarily weakened. As Katrina opened her newly remade eyes she saw Arya and Saphira. Horror showed in her eyes when she saw Saphira. She uttered a tiny scream and started backing away.

"Katrina it's alright..." said Eragon in a soothing voice. "You don't need to be afraid of her. She won't hurt you."

"B-but. It's a dragon! It's just an animal." At her words Saphira roared in rage. The whole of Helgrind shook form her fury. Arya and Eragon had to cover their ears because of their sensitive hearing.

"_Saphira... Try not to deafen us... Arya and I don't exactly have the hearing of a normal human...'_

"_Sorry. But explain to her now I'm not an 'animal'."_

Eragon quickly explained to her who Saphira and Arya were. Katrina realized her mistake almost at once. She walked up to Saphira, placed her hand on her snout and whispered an apology to Saphira.

"_She will do."_

"We should leave. Someone will have heard our fight."

"Right, now we head to Feinster."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saphira flew low over the ground to regain the precious time they had lost at Helgrind. Eragon and Arya were both fathoming the mysteries surrounding Blodhren. Considering what they knew Blodhren seemed to have extremely potent power.

"_Little one, Arya. We are close to Feinster. I can smell the smoke even from this distance."_

"_Saphira, Eragon and I should get off and help the Varden. However you must take Katrina to safety. You cannot fight with her on you back."_

"_Very well, Make sure that Eragon does not attract any trouble."_

"_Hey! That's not fair! It's not my fault people try to kill me!"_

"_We're close. Eragon tell Katrina about our plan."_

Eragon quickly described to Katrina what they would do once they reached Feinster. She reluctantly agreed to their plan, not wanting to be separated from Roran even longer.

As Saphira flew over Feinster they saw a great city. It was burning. The Varden had breached the gates and were forcing the warriors of Feinster to retreat. The first level of the city had already fallen. Some of the wood house's had been completely reduced to smoldering cinders. On the white walls of Feinster, the Varden and the soldiers of Feinster were battling for supremacy. While the Varden had captured the north and west walls they were being pushed back on the south and east ones.

"_Saphira fly lower towards the center of the city. We'll drop off there."_

"_Alright, but be careful."_

As she flew lower Eragon and Arya slipped off of Saphira in one smooth, graceful motion. They dropped into the middle of a battalion of enemy soldiers. As they landed they crouched down to reduce the energy of the fall. Not even a speck of dust rose from their impact.

The soldiers got over the fact they just saw two people drop out of the sky and their training quickly took over. They drew their sword sand raised their gray shields in one motion. They eyed Eragon and Arya suspiciously, watching for any false moves the pair might make. As the soldiers turned inwards Eragon flashed a smile at Arya.

"Together?" asked Eragon.

"Of course."

Eragon and Arya drew swords and stood back-to-back. As the soldiers charged Eragon and Arya hooked and locked their free arms together. Arya lept forwards; and using Eragon's arm as a pivot, executed a ferocious kick that broke the necks of two of the soldiers. As she did this she swung her sword and decapitated another two soldiers. When Arya landed Eragon did a side flip using Arya's arm as pivot. As he did so his sword flashed through the air and killed three of the soldiers.

Eragon and Arya unhooked their arms but kept their backs to each other. They fought in perfect synchronization. Their bodies were in flawless harmony as they slaughtered the soldiers. As the battalion pressed inwards trying to kill the Rider and the elf, they danced around each other as they dispatched more and more of the soldiers.

At last Eragon and Arya stood in the center of a circle surrounded by corpses. Eragon and Arya sheathed their swords. As they looked around the carnage they had caused, the two realized exactly what they did when the fought just moments earlier. Eragon and Arya looked at each other. Eragon's face flushed with pink and he quickly looked away, not quickly enough however to see Arya's face was likewise flushed with embarrassment.

Eragon and Arya looked up as a giant shadow appeared on the ground around them. They lept aside just in time before Saphira landed. Her majestic form glided downwards out of the sky.

"_Hmm... You two could have left some for me."_ commented Saphira dryly.

"_You took too long."_

As the three looked around to see if anything else should be done they saw a group of people running towards them. However they noticed the group was running far faster than any normal humans.

_They must be Blodhgarm and the rest of the elves Islanzadi sent."_

"_I wonder what they're like. We never did get a chance to meet them, we left the Varden before they arrived."_

As they group drew closer Eragon saw Blodhgarm was covered completely in rippling fur and had long fangs protruding from where his hands should be. The elf had a mane of fur coming down from his neck and shoulders.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer, Brightscales, Arya Drotunningu "

"Greetings, Blodhgarm."

"_Well met Blodhgarm."_

"I only count 12 among you including yourself Blodhgarm. Where is the last one?" asked Arya.

"He is finishing up the battalion we left him with, he is quite accomplished."

"He is able to take out an entire battalion by himself?" asked Eragon in amazement.

"Yes, just as you and Arya svit-kona are able to duplicate the same feat." replied Blodhgarm smoothly.

"Alright. Saphira, Arya, and I will make storm the castle from above. I want half of you to work you way up from the bottom. We'll meet up in the middle. The other half stay here and assist the Varden." said Eragon as he motioned for Arya to get on Saphira.

"Of course Shadeslayer." said Blodhgarm as he told half of the elves to assist the Varden as he and four others bounded in the direction of the castle.

As Arya was about to get onto Saphira an echoing voice called out in the Ancient Language. Arya's eyes widened as she paled. A lone figure ran towards them as swift and as fast as an elf. The last of the elven spellcasters arrived. As the male elf reached them Eragon and Arya stood in shock, unable to comprehend who stood before them. Even Saphira uttered a grunt of surprise.

Standing before them in the middle of Feinster, was Faolin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arya stared in shock at the person before her. She had always thought him to be dead. Never had any hope that he could still be alive, yet here he was, as real as anyone, Faolin. He looked exactly like he did the last time she had seen him. His silver hair was exactly the same. His piercing blue eyes still had the same effect on her. She felt they stared into the very depths of her soul. Her heart pumped faster than a human one ever could.

"I thought you were dead." whispered Arya in the Ancient Language, her voice mellow and harmonious.

"Later, we have other duties to attend to right now Arya." replied Faolin. "You always did use to forget the time and place." At his words Arya's face colored red.

"Arya. Go with Faolin. The two of you should help Blodhgarm. Saphira and I can take the upper castle by ourselves." whispered Eragon as he climbed onto Saphira, without waiting for a reply the two of them flew before he even glanced at her.

Faolin and Arya watched as Eragon and Saphira soared towards the castle, then the pair loped gracefully in the same direction as well.

"_Little one, Are you alright?"_ asked Saphira, concern radiating from every fiber of her body.

"_Yes... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We should be focusing on the battle."_

As the two landed onto of the battlements Eragon lept off to see the one person he dreaded most. As the magic faded around him, a tall, armored figure appeared. He stood higher than any man; his cold black eye's betrayed the merciless soul within. He was garbed in red plate armor with a flame emblazoned across the breastplate. In his hand there was a pure black longsword with a giant onyx set into the cross guard.

Looming over him was a huge black dragon, three times the size off Saphira. Its black scales were darker than the blackest night and its yellow eyes were filled with both malice and sorrow. Standing there in front of Eragon was his dreaded foe; The Black King, Galbatorix.

"You have escaped me many times. You shall not do so again." said the Galbatorix, his voice smooth and frightening.

Eragon went cold shaking with fear. He stared at what he knew to be certain doom before him. Saphira bellowed at Shruikan, she projected her thoughts for everyone in Feinster to hear.

"_OATH BREAKER! TRAITOR! EGG BREAKER! BETRAYER OF DRAGONS!"_

Saphira's words gave Eragon courage. He took solace in the fact that he was not alone. He drew Blodhren calmly and glared at Galbatorix, all the hurt and pain the Empire ever caused him welled up inside him until it threatened to erase every bit of rationality within him.

"You will pay for dearly for everything you have done Galbatorix. I swear now I will never serve you no matter what you do and I will kill you." whispered Eragon in the Ancient Language, hate dripping from his words.

"So be it. I just have to kill you and then break Saphira." said Galbatorix as his eyes narrowed.

Eragon bounded forwards closing the gap between the evil king and himself in an instant and swung Blodhren downwards with as much strength as he could muster, as he did so he launched an all out attack with his mind against Galbatorix.

At the exact same time Shruikan and Saphira launched themselves at each other. They grappled biting and clawing at each other. The instant their fight began the wards around Saphira began draining energy from him at a tremendous rate. When Eragon started to panic a strange consciousness touched his mind.

"_Eragon! Use my strength!" _cried Glaedr.

As Eragon's sword started cutting through the enchantments around Galbatorix he felt even more energy being drained from him. Galbatorix blocked his strike and whispered, "Thrysta."

The energy in the spell was so great that it overwhelmed all the wards that Eragon had placed around himself. He was thrown backwards into one of the battlements. As he hit it pain exploded from all over his body. He screamed in agony as he coughed up blood.

"_He overwhelmed all my defenses with just one spell! How can I hope to beat him?"_ thought Eragon as despair threatened to over take him. He thought of Glaedr's Eldunari and he knew he couldn't let it fall into the hands of Galbatorix. Eragon whispered the spell that would transport Glaedr's Eldunari knowing the implications of what he was about to attempt. Galbatorix's eyes widened as he realized what Eragon was going to do. At that precise moment, Galbatorix's concentration wavered and Eragon broke through into his mind.

Galbatorix's consciousness was so disturbing it threatened to rip away Eragon's very sanity just being there. As he finished the spell he used Galbatorix's own strength to transport the Eldunari. Then he took as much energy as he could from Galbatorix and he strengthened himself and Saphira, he stored the rest in the Belt of Beloth the Wise.

"You shall pay for what you did!" bellowed Galbatorix as he forced Eragon out with sheer willpower. Eragon lept out of the way as Galbatorix fired a bolt of crackling energy at where he used to be. It obliterated the battlement it hit.

"_Eragon, use me. I still have enough blood on my blade to help you!" _projected Blodhren into his mind.

"_Very well, I have no tricks left anyways."_

As Eragon was about to bring the full force of Blodhren to bear, a movement from the stairs leading down into the castle caused him to stop.

Arya was being forced up, hands bound behind her back, blade at her throat. Eragon's felt all hope drain away as he saw who had the blade at her throat. Faolin pushed her up the stairs, blade inches from her neck. Galbatorix smiled as Faolin and Arya appeared.

"You didn't think that I had Durza merely kill the other two elves guarding this, Arya? No, the arrows merely induced a coma upon Glenwing and Faolin. I gained no information from them, they had already erased anything that might have been of use to me from their minds; however I did discover a useful advantage. Faolin was Arya's lover! Imagine that! I used his true name, forced him to swear loyalty to me, had him kill one of the elves sent to protect you and then had him masquerade as the elf he slew." said Galbatorix burst out in insane laughter.

"You crazy bastard!" screamed Eragon in rage. This brought about a change in Galbatorix, his face lost all traces of mirth.

"I know about you and Arya Eragon. I glimpsed it in your mind while you were concentrating on you spell. Drop your sword and submit to me or she dies."

"Eragon! Don't do it save yourself!" cried Arya as she struggled against Faolin.

Saphira and Shruikan stopped their fight to see what would happen. Saphira flashed a worried glance at Eragon.

"_Little one,-"_

"_Don't say anything Saphira. You know what I'm going to do. Don't stop me."_

"_If you do what you're about to do all of Alagaesia will fall."_

"_I can't sacrifice her Saphira, I can't do it. He's trapped me."_

Tears ran down Eragon's cheeks as he clenched his teeth. In a hollow voice he whispered, "I... submit." Blodhren clanged to the ground as he dropped it. Saphira closed her eyes; she could not bear to see what would happen next. Her rider had submitted and would now be enslaved by Galbatorix, and there was not one thing she could do about it.

As Galbatorix laughed Eragon whispered the spell that would make him forget everything he chose too. The spell designated one person who could restore those memories. As he Arya kicked Faolin in the chest as she cut her bonds on his sword. She grabbed Blodhren and lept onto Saphira. As Saphira flew by Eragon he felt her pain.

"_Go, I will distract them."_

"_We will save you, no matter what we will rescue you."_

"_I know you will."_

As Saphira and Arya flew away as fast as they could Eragon grabbed Faolin's sword and fought Galbatorix like a madman, determined to buy Saphira the precious few seconds she needed to escape his reach. He bought them more than that. He gave them four minutes. As Galbatorix slammed the pommel of his sword into Eragon's skull the last thought that reverberated through is fading consciousness.

"_Never lose hope. There is always a light in the darkness."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Eragon awoke to find himself in a dark, grimy cell. There was a tiny barred window set ten feet high in the wall. The door to his cell was made of solid steel and also had a barred window. He had a simple bedroll in one corner of the room and there was a pail of clear water along with a piece of bread next to the door.

"_Where am – Ah... I remember now... I was captured. I am a prisoner of the Empire now."_

As he stood up brushing dirt off the rough cloth tunic he now wore the steel door opened. Four soldiers clad in shining steel plate mail along with Galbatorix entered. Galbatorix smiled. He motioned for the four soldiers to grab Eragon. They dragged him through a series of dark corridors, going ever deeper into the dungeon.

Finally they reached a small room. Inside the room every device of torture ever imaginable was gathered. The stretching rack, the whip, hot irons, and dreaded iron maiden, just to name a few. Eragon's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was about to go through. Galbatorix's smile widened as he saw Eragon's horror.

"Put him on the rack." whispered Galbatorix.

The soldiers strapped him onto the rack. Eragon started trembling uncontrollably as he broke out in cold sweat. The soldiers turned the crank one entire rotation. The pain on his joints was incredible, even though he was fighting back tears he clamped his mouth shut. Galbatorix would get no cries of agony from him. The soldier turned the crank another full rotation. His elbows and knees screamed in pain as he was stretched out even further. He gritted his teeth as jolts of pain pulsed through his body. He retreated deep into his mind drawing strength from the memories of his childhood. As the soldier turned the crank around for the third time Eragon could bear it no more; an inhuman cry of agony escaped his mouth that that echoed for a full minute.

Scream after scream wafted upwards from Galbatorix's dungeon.

At the captured city of Feinster morale was dangerously low. They had succeeded in capturing it from the Empire but with a terrible cost. Eragon had being captured by Galbatorix. Nasuada sat in on of the houses she had taken as her temporary command center. Around her stood Arya, Blodhgarm, Orik, Orrin, Jormundr, Angela, Nar Gharzvog , and Saphira snaked her head in through one of the windows.

After the battle was over Saphira and Arya had informed Nasuada of what had happened. Saphira shared her memories of the battle with everyone in the room. She kept the conversation between them private. Orik looked completely broken. The dwarf had been crushed when he had been informed that his friend and half brother had been captured. Arya stood in the corner face inscrutable but her eyes held a glint of sadness. Blodhgarm's expression was that of someone who had failed in the most important moment of their life. His normally glossy fur was completely lifeless. Jormundr, Orrin and Nar Gharzvog did not say anything but they were crushed on the inside. Angela face had a deep scowl set on it.

After Saphira finished sharing her information with everyone it was a long time before anyone spoke. Everyone gathered there sat deep in thought. It was Orrin who spoke first.

"We must get him back. We cannot continue this war without him."

"How do you propose we do that? He is in Uru'baen surrounded by the biggest garrison of men in the Empire and guarded by two other Riders." replied Jormundr.

"I will go." whispered Arya.

"As will I." answered Blodhgarm.

"No. I cannot permit that. If the two of you get captured as well who would go to save you then?" replied Nasuada as she stared at Blodhgarm and Arya.

"You misunderstood us. You cannot stop us from going. You hold no power over Blodhgarm and myself." said Arya in a dangerous tone.

"It will not be just Arya svit-kona and I. All of the elves I came with will go. We have shamed ourselves and failed to protect Shadeslayer. It is our duty to rescue him."

"_They will not be alone. I am going as well."_

"Saphira please consider-"

"_Nothing you can say or do can stop me. We are rider and Dragon. One should not and will not be separated. We are meant to be together. So it was, so it shall be again."_

As they said this Blodhgarm and Arya left the house before anyone could utter another word; a few seconds later the group still in the house heard a haunting melody in the Ancient Language a bellow from Saphira.

Saphira flew in the direction of Uru'baen. Arya, Blodhgarm and the other elves ran underneath her. The elves had taken the time to disguise themselves to look human. Even Blodhgarm had shed his animal features for the sake of their mission.

Eragon grew wary of the endless torture. His mind weakened day after day. Scars covered every inch of his body. His joints were bruised and purple. His back had been burned repeatedly by hot irons and while they singed he was whipped. Yet he still kept his silence. No matter what kind of torture was inflicted upon him Eragon remained as silent as a rock. Every day the soldiers would drag him to be tortured and every night they would drag him back to his cell.

As Eragon was thrown back into his cell a shadowed figure sat in the corner as Eragon collapsed onto his bedroll completely exhausted, the figure chuckled.

"You're finally here. I told you one way or another you would end up kneeling before Galbatorix didn't I?"

"That voice... Murtagh..." whispered Eragon as he tried to sit up but failed from lack of strength.

"You can't even sit up anymore can you? I feel sorry for you... brother. This is you lot in life, best accept that and swear loyalty to Galbatorix."

"I would never do that... I already swore that I would never serve him."

"Is that so? Well you're of no further value to him then. The only reason he keeps you alive is so that he can torture information out of you. When you get out of here; I have no doubt you will escape somehow. Tell- Tell Nasuada I'm sorry about everything. Tell her I meant every word I said that night." choked Murtagh as he left.

"_I'll tell her if I ever do get out of here. You might have confidence in my ability to escape but I'm not as sure in myself as you are..."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After crossing the breadth of the Empire Saphira, Arya, Blodhgarm, and the other elves were; at the moment, hiding in a forest about two miles away from Uru'baen. They had figured out a way to get into the castle. It would be a risky gamble but it was their only choice.

"So we are agreed. Saphira should wait here with six of us while the other six go rescue, Shadeslayer." said Blodhgarm.

"_Yes, it is for the best. However If need be I will create a distraction in order for you to escape."_

Dusk fell, and with it came six lithe figures bounding out of the dark forest towards Uru'baen. They reached the outer wall undetected. As one the elves muttered spells of invisibility and of climbing. With these spells the elves managed to get into the city unnoticed.

When the reached the castle entrance the group split. One group of three knocked out the guards, extracted some of their memories and moved on ahead into the castle. The other three dragged the unconscious guards into a side alley and bound them.

Arya, Blodhgarm, and another elf cautiously made their way through the castle trying to figure out where Eragon would be kept. The memories they had gained from the guards were helpful but incomplete. The guards were not very important so they had not been anywhere near the high security dungeons.

"_We can't afford to linger to long. We must hurry."_

"_We hear and we obey. Arya Drottningu." _replied Blodhgarm.

They sped downwards through the castle towards the dungeon. As they delved deeper and deeper into the castle, it became increasingly apparent that this is where Eragon would have been help. They glanced through every barred window as they past. After ten minutes of frantic searching Blodhgarm finally spotted Eragon's prone form through one of the windows.

"_He's here! But it seems he's badly injured."_ projected Blodhgarm.

Arya opened the door with magic and rushed next to Eragon. He was in the worst condition Arya had ever seen anyone in. His joints were purple and black. His back was burned black and had been whipped repeatedly.

"He isn't breathing." said blodhgarm as he checked.

'Lifa." whispered Arya as she bent down pressed her lips to his. She forced the air from her mouth to his. As she did the spell she had uttered moments before took affect. Eragon's eyes slowly opened as she drew her lips away from his.

Eragon smiled weakly. "This is a dream. You're just an illusion Galbatorix made. You can't fool me."

"This is no dream or illusion." Whispered Arya, in the Ancient Language, she slung him on her back. her arms around her neck.

They rushed out of the room and ran upwards as lightly as they possible could. Even though they hadn't been spotted yet they had stayed to long. Every second increased their chance of detection.

As they ran Eragon whispered into Arya's ear, "Thank you... I almost lost hope..."

"I would have come alone if I had to. I would not leave you to Galbatorix. I... nevermind it is not time to discuss these things." whispered Arya.

When they reached the ground floor of Galbatorix's castle, the entire group of elves stopped. Standing between them and the window in which they came was Murtagh. The elves gripped their swords as they prepared for whatever he might do. However he did nothing except stand as if he were made of stone.

"Go. I will not stop you." whispered Murtagh in the Ancient Language.

"You won't? If this is a trick-" answered Arya fiercely.

"I won't. Galbatorix ordered me to stop a rider escaping. However, I see no rider. I see only four elves leaving." interrupted Murtagh.

Without a second word the elves passed Murtagh. As Arya and Eragon passed him he whispered, "Be sure to tell Nasuada I'm sorry."

The group rejoined the other elves and left Uru'baen without incident. They met up with Saphira in the forest. Eragon fell forwards onto the ground the moment Arya let him go. Arya and the other elves started to heal his wounds as Saphira tended to his mind. The elves were amazed to find him so sane after the ordeal he had gone through.

"_Are you alright Little one?"_

"_Depends on how you define 'alright'. If you mean alive then yes, if you mean more than that I can't say. This is what Arya must have gone through at Durza's hands if not more."_

"_The Empire will suffer for what they did to you. I will tear their soldiers to shreds next we meet."_

"_I appreciate your concern."_

"Eragon we're done. We should leave now in order to put as much distance between us and Uru'baen as possible." said Arya.

"Alright if that's what you think is best." replied Eragon as he climbed onto Saphira. He held out a hand to Arya. To his surprise she accepted it without a moment's hesitation. He pulled her up onto Saphira and after agreeing with Blodhgarm on where they would stop, Saphira launched herself up into the sky.

After rising to a height where Saphira could be mistaken for a bird of prey Eragon turned to Arya and asked, "So what did you want to tell me back in Uru'baen?"

"It is still not the time to discuss these things. Trust me Eragon. I will tell you when the time is right." admonished Arya gently in the Ancient Language.

"I trust you." whispered Eragon as exhaustion took him and he fell backwards, asleep.

Arya placed her head next to the young rider in her arms. She closed her eyes and murmured, "Wiol onr illian un wiol nosu."

"_For your happiness, and for us."_

Saphira hummed gently as her rider and Arya drifted off into that wonderful realm where anything was possible. The sun reflected off of her scales in a rainbow of hues as she soared above the fluffy white clouds in the azure blue sky. Anything was possible in these times she decided. Even love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saphira landed lightly on a strip on grass near Feinster. As troops from Feinster came rushing out the city gates, Eragon and Arya slid off of Saphira. Blodhgarm and the other elves caught up to them. Eragon stared out over the rolling hills and breathed deeply. He placed a hand on Saphira's neck and smiled. He was glad to be back, nothing more. He touched the pouched he had tied to his belt to make sure it was still there. With a sigh of relief he returned to the business at hand.

As they were escorted to Nasuada Eragon noticed how Arya seemed to be a bit nervous. She was unusually awkward and her skin was lightly flushed. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little. As she turned to look at him he murmured in the Ancient Language, "Be at peace, no one will know what happened in Uru'baen."

"Thank you." whispered Arya her eyes betrayed more than just thankfulness, something more that Eragon could not make out.

"_What happened?"_

"_As I said to Arya, nothing I will reveal until the time is right."_

"_Bah!"_

They reached the house Nasuada was using as Eragon entered, everyone glanced up with amazement. Orik was the only who did not seem surprised to see him. His face had a broad grin stretched across it. Orrin, Jormundr, and Nasuada looked like they just saw Galbatorix dancing a jig.

"What? No, we missed you Eragon?" joked Eragon with a small smile.

"We thought you were gone." whispered Nasuada.

"Not quite." said Eragon as he walked next to her. As he did he bent leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Murtagh say's he's sorry for everything that happened. He also told me to say that he meant every word he said that night."

Nasuada looked into his eyes for a long minute, as she broke away Eragon saw tears flowing down her cheeks. She sat down, biting the cuff of her sleeve. She put her head into her hands. "D-did he say anything else?" gasped Nasuada. Eragon shook his head.

"My Lady, do you wish to explain this to the rest of us?" asked Jormundr, a concerned look on his face.

Nasuada uttered a choked laugh as she answered, "Murtagh and I... We...We were going to get married. the ceremony was suppose to happen but the Urgal invasion happened."

Everyone in the room was silent from shock. Eragon, Arya, and Saphira didn't betray their emotions but Orrin's mouth was hanging open like a hinge. Jorumndr's eyebrows were raised higher than Eragon thought was humanly possible. Orik fell off his chair.

"B-but what about your father? Surely he didn't give you his blessing." spluttered Orrin.

"Ha ha... He was the one that suggested the marriage be held so early. We went to him the day after Eragon's trial by arms with Arya was finished. He had Murtagh holed up for appearances. In reality Murtagh let my father probe his mind alone." whispered Nasuada.

"I do not know if this is the best time for another surprise but I believe I should show this now." murmured Eragon. He untied the sack and pulled out a green, oval object. It was completely smooth and it was a light forest green, with a crisscrossing web of black streaks.

"Murtagh gave it to me when we were leaving. He hid it with magic so only I could see." said Eragon. It took a full three seconds before the room erupted into a clamoring of conversations. Sensing that it was a good time to leave Eragon slipped the egg back into his pouch and ran out off the house. Arya, Nasuada, Jormundr, Orik, Orrin, and Saphira were close behind.

Soon the only ones still able to keep up with his speed were Arya and Saphira. He continued to run until he was standing on one of the hills outside Feinster. Arya and Saphira reached him seconds later. He sat down with the pouch next to him looking at the sun slowly set over the horizon. Its warmth and color splashed over the land causing beauty to spring up wherever it landed.

"Why did you not mention this to me before?" asked Arya, as she sat down.

"For the same reason you did not tell me your heritage. For safety. You and others might try to take away the egg."

"You know as well as I do that I must take the egg."

"I can't let that happen. Trust me Arya. Trust me like I trust you. Trust me to do the right thing. Finding the egg's rider is my burden, not yours. You've carried it long enough. Its time to let someone else carry the mantle."

"Of all the things you ask for Eragon... You ask for the most difficult one. However I trust you. I will not take the egg, you have my word." uttered Arya.

Eragon relaxed and stretched himself out on the grassy hill. He closed his eyes and said, "I wish that this war would just end. No more lives would be lost. No more pain need be felt."

"We all wish that Eragon, no matter which side we are on. Sadly the only solutions are to surrender or endure. The former is not a choice so we must endure. You will survive. I know you; you are not so weak to be broken this way. The Eragon I know is stronger than that."

"Thank you."

Eragon paused to enjoy the peace and tranquility. Moments like these were rare in war and only a fool would not savor them. A thought reached him and he voiced it, "How was it that you were captured by Faolin? And where were the other elves?"

He opened his eyes to see Arya's darkening. She bit her lip before answering, "You wish to know? Very well, I shall tell you. Faolin and I were friends to say the least. To see him return made me ignore my common sense and I lowered my guard. He and I were...close. We could talk about anything and everything. He gave me a sense of peace that I never had before. We-"

Saphira growled and alerted them to a runner coming from Feinster. The man seemed to be panic stricken and agitated. He ran up to them and said in a voice hoarse from exhaustion, "Sir! It's your cousin Roran. He's gone missing!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eragon, Arya and Saphira were soon back within the walls of Feinster looking for any trace of his cousin. Nasuada had informed them that Roran had been seen just hours before but no one seemed to know where he was. After searching around it seemed that Katrina had gone missing as well.

"_Could you not locate them with your mind?"_ asked Saphira.

"_There are too many people here. Looking for one or two people in an army is extremely difficult at best. Not to mention the chance that some outside event could disrupt my search."_

Eragon, Arya and Saphira split up over the next three hours checking all over Feinster but to no avail. Roran and Katrina seemed to have vanished into thin air. They met back up at Eragon's tent and none of them had any idea where the two might have gone.

Eragon flinched as an alien mind brushed against his, _"You are a hard man to find Shadeslayer."_

"_Who are you? Answer me!"_

"_Peace. All will be told in time. However your cousin and his fiancé are currently with me and if you wish no harm to befall either of them I suggest you meet me outside Feinster after dark."_

Eragon jolted back into the world around him. Saphira and Arya looked at him concerned. He realized that he had fallen backwards onto his bed. He felt weakened when he tried to stand up. Arya helped him up. He told them what had just happened. Saphira's suspicion traveled to him on their mental link. Arya's face betrayed suspicion as well.

"I have to go. Saphira, Arya they are the only kin I have left. I can't abandon them." said Eragon as he retrieved Blodhren and started tying it to his belt.

"I never said I would stop you." murmured Arya as she walked over to the tent flaps. Without turning around she whispered, "I do not think you are the same person I meet in Gil'ead. You have grown wiser. Whatever your choice I will support it."

As she left Eragon thought he heard her say, "And I can't do this alone."

"_Stop standing there like an idiot deer and start preparing. If your going to walk into a trap at least be prepared." _

"_I know. Judging by what he told me I can tell he is no amateur. This person is very dangerous."_

After placing wards around himself and Saphira he found Arya and the three went to one of the hills outside Feinster and waited. As the shadows grew long Eragon found himself tensing up. Know that this could kill even the most experienced of warriors in combat he practiced the Rimgar to distract himself.

When the sun was low over the horizon a figure carrying two people on his shoulders appeared out of the darkness. He was hooded and cloaked and walked with calm pride. He stopped twenty feet away from Eragon. He gently put down the unconscious people he was carrying to show that they were indeed Roran and Katrina.

"Who are you?" demanded Eragon.

"Peace Rider. I did not come to fight. I needed to talk to you and this was the quickest way to draw your attention."

'Then show your face like an honest man."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. I am not human." said the figure as he pulled back his hood. As it fell to his shoulders Eragon, Arya, and Saphira tensed. There was the blue-eyed elf, Faolin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eragon through gritted teeth. Arya looked like she had been struck.

"_She can't fight like this. Saphira, if it comes to a fight protect Arya."_

"I am here to negotiate. Galbatorix knows you have the last egg. I will trade your cousin and his fiancé's life for it."

"I'll just take them back after leave."

"And why would I leave Rider?"

"Because I'm about to spare your life only because you were Arya's friend." Faolin smiled as Eragon said this.

"But why should I run from someone weaker than I?" this struck a nerve with a Eragon who drew Blodhren and ran at Faolin.

"Eragon no!" yelled Arya.

As Eragon ran at him Faolin disappeared. As Eragon stopped and looked around for any sign of the elf, a sliver of silver sliced his side open. With a howl of agony Eragon collapsed to his knees clutching his side.

"_What just happened? My wards should have protected me. Yet I didn't feel any drain on my energy."_

"You must be wondering why I am able to injure you even with your wards. It is simple. Even magic needs time to react. It takes your wards a billionth of a second to react to danger. If I move faster than that I can hit with impunity. Didn't you wonder when you killed the second Ra'zac why none of the wards around it activated? It's because you moved at a speed greater than magic." said Faolin as he stood in front of Eragon.

Eragon's vision wavered as the blood loss drained him of his strength. Every breath he took was filled with pain. He could hear Saphira's roars and Arya's frantic voice in the background. Fear filled him as he felt his life ebb away. He felt a hand at his wound and the familiar touch of magic as darkness overtook him.

"Eragon." a faint voice pierced the dark cloud of sleep that enveloped him. Eragon stirred uneasily before falling back into oblivion.

"Eragon awaken." This time the voice was infused with the power of gramarye. Eragon's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He quickly realized he was still onto of the hill. Kneeling next to him was Arya, concern reflected in her eyes. Saphira stood overhead, watching for any enemies and Roran and Katrina lay next to him. His hand shot to where his wound had been but the skin was flawless.

"Did you heal me?" groaned Eragon as fatigue set upon his muscles.

"No, it was Faolin." whispered Arya.

"What? Why?" asked Eragon in amazement.

"He didn't really come for the egg. He came to teach you. He wants Galbatorix dead like anyone of us. Even if he's forced to serve him he still hates him. He wanted to show you what Galbatorix is really capable of."

"Do you trust him?"

"He spoke in the Ancient Language."

"I hope he doesn't dwell on the horror's he's been forced to commit. He doesn't deserve this torture."

"Nobody deserves what Galbatorix has done to Faolin, Murtagh, and Thorn Eragon. That is why we fight."

"_That's why we have to win little one."_

"_Aye. And I swear we will win."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eragon slowly made his way back to Feinster as Arya supported him; his right arm was slung around her neck. Even though his wound had been healed he was still weak from it. Saphira flew overhead with Roran and Katrina in her saddle. Eragon winced with every step.

He looked at Arya and smiled, "Guess I'm not wise enough to ignore a simple taunt."

She smiled back as she whispered, "You and Faolin are so much alike. He was as rash as you once upon a time."

"You knew him well did you not?"

"We were the closest of friends... and more. He was someone I could share my thoughts with, not unlike you. We traveled far and wide along with Glenwing."

"I thought so. Everyone needs someone to confide their thoughts and feelings too."

"You were right. You and Brom seem to be one and the same. Both of understand us so well."

"Brom taught me well."

"That he did."

"Enough. We're here. You would do well to hide your weakness in front of the Varden." said Arya as she stepped out from under him.

Eragon limped his way through the city to his tent. He ignored the stares of the soldiers he passed. Sweat gathered on his brow from the effort. Arya walked by him the entire time. He drew strength from the mere fact she was around him.

The moment he stumbled into his tent he collapsed. Arya caught him just before he fell onto the ground. She gently lowered him onto his bed. Eragon smiled weakly as she poured him a glass of water from a pitcher next to his bed. He coughed as he drank.

"Sleep Eragon. You are weak enough as it is. The Varden need you rested. Alagaesia needs you rested. Saphira or I will keep watch." At her words Eragon nodded and closed his eyes.

Saphira's head snaked its way into the tent. She saw Arya sitting next to a sleeping Eragon. Arya's eyes betrayed her true emotions. Eragon could not tell what it was but Saphira knew exactly what it was; confusion, to Saphira it was clear as day that Arya's heart was torn. She snorted and withdrew her bejeweled head.

Eragon woke early the next morning, refreshed. He sat up on his bed to find Arya, asleep next to him. He smiled as he gently shook her. She stirred and sat up as well. After a second she realized what had happened. Her face flushed with embarrassment, as she ducked her head. The sight was so unusual that Eragon could not help but burst out in laughter. After a few seconds Arya smiled as well.

Eragon was still grinning as he threw a new tunic on. He belted Blodhren back to his side. He left his tent to find Arya and Saphira waiting outside. He smiled as the sun's rays hit his face.

"We are attacking Belatona. The Varden needs us." said Arya. Eragon nodded as he climbed onto Saphira. Arya pulled herself up after him. She her arms around his waist as Saphira took off. Specatators watched as Saphira became nothing more than a speck in the sky, then... nothing.

It was midday when Saphira glided over Belatona. The Varden had catapults set up outside the city. Belatona's walls were in bad shape. Eragon could tell that it would only take a few more shots from the catapults to completely dismantle them. The Varden's troops waited like hungry wolves at a feast. Ready to attack the moment the walls were destroyed.

When the walls were completely obliterated the Varden let out a cheer and charged forwards. However the Varden advance was soon stopped by a phalanx of heavily armored troops with tower shields.

"_If they don't keep advancing the Varden will get massacred. Our only advantage is our numbers and if enough of us die we lose it."_

"_Don't forget about yourself Eragon."_ snorted Saphira.

"Arya, Remember what we did in Feinster?" a small smile spread across Arya's face as she nodded. "Let's do it again." said Eragon as Saphira glided down. When she was low enough Eragon and Arya lept off and landed behind the Empire's soldiers. Eragon and Arya danced through the crowd of soldiers killing as they went. A thick coat of blood covered Blodhren. With each kill the blade seemed to thrum with even more energy.

"_Eragon. You can use me now. There is enough blood on me to last a good two minutes."_

"_Very well."_

Eragon and Blodhren danced faster than even Arya's eyes could see. The only sign that Eragon was still there was the flash of red here and there. Whirlwinds of blood appeared everywhere as Soldiers died without even knowing what had happened. After a full two minutes not one soldier of the Empire stood. The Varden gave a rousing cheer as they surged forwards. Eragon nodded to Arya before the two of them ran as well.

As the Varden slowly advanced the empire offered more and more resistance; they were determined to hinder the Varden as long as possible even when it became clear that they could not win.

"_Why do they fight after they have lost?"_

"_They must be waiting for reinforcements... or a Rider."_

The Empire let loose a cheer as Thorn and Murtagh descended from the clouds above. Zar'roc gleamed clearly against the blue sky. Thorn let loose a roar the same time Saphira did and the two glared at each other. Eragon hefted up Blodhren in anticipation of the coming battle. Arya glanced at Eragon with worry but quickly returned her gaze to Murtagh.

Eragon climbed onto Saphira and the two flew up to meet their foes. Arya stood in the middle of the battlefield watching as the two left. The wind blew through her hair as she felt a surge of emotions that willed her to join Eragon and Saphira in battle. Arya shrugged these emotions aside as she rejoined the Varden. The rest was up to Eragon and Saphira.

"_Be safe Eragon."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eragon and Saphira leveled off fifty feet under the clouds. Eragon stared at Murtagh with a mixture of pity, reluctance, and regret. After his time in Uru'baen he knew the truth about Murtagh. He couldn't fight Murtagh with a clear conscience.

Eragon's face must have betrayed some of his emotions because Murtagh shouted, "Eragon! If you don't fight I'll take you Galbatorix. He's not pleased you escaped his grip again."

Murtagh and Thorn rushed forwards sword and claw at the ready. Eragon and Saphira rocketed upwards, dodging them at the last second. As they rose Eragon slashed Thorn in the side shredding the muscle. Thorn roared in pain as he whipped his tail upwards; it slammed into the side of Eragon's head and knocked him off of Saphira.

"_Eragon!"_ roared Saphira.

Eragon's vision flickered as pain lanced out from his head to every part of his body. He felt as if he were in a dream. He saw flashes of red and blue as he was falling. He vaguely heard Saphira's frantic whispers but he was too far dazed to notice anything. The wind whistled by as he gained speed while falling.

Arya had the faintest twinge that urged her to look at Eragon's battle. She looked upwards at the sky. Saphira and Thorn were fighting with extreme aerial maneuvers. Saphira nimbly shot upwards to avoid Thorn while Eragon stuck him in the side with Blodhren. Then she saw Thorn's tail flick upwards and knock Eragon out of Saphira's saddle. She watched with growing horror as Eragon continued to fall. Saphira tried to rescue her rider but was stopped every time by Murtagh and Thorn. She bounded as fast as she could towards the falling Rider.

Saphira tried every single trick Glaedr had taught her but all too predictably Thorn blocked her every move. She snarled in frustration and fear as Eragon hurtled closer and closer to the ground. She remembered an old move that as Glaedr mentioned, _"Use only when your Rider-bond-friend was in danger."_

She corkscrewed to her left and dove down sharply. Thorn appeared in front of her; however, that was exactly what she had hopped would happen. She kicked out her legs at him and sunk her talons deep into his chest. Thorn howled in pain and agony as Saphira gripped his flesh. With a mighty jerk of her legs Saphira swung Thorn and herself into a downwards spiral. Thorn had completely lost his wing control. Satisfaction filled her as she saw the distance between Eragon and herself close dramatically; satisfaction was quickly replaced with cold dread when she saw that there was not enough time for her to get to him before he slammed into the earth.

Arya was close to where Eragon was falling now. Close enough to use magic. "Brakka Shaljarvi!" cried Arya as she raised her left palm. Eragon's fall slowed until he finally stopped two feet from the ground. Arya released the magic as she neared him. Her limbs were trembling. The strength it had taken for her to slow him at that distance had almost killed her. She looked up at the sky as she knelt down next to Eragon. Her eyes widened as she saw Thorn and Saphira about to crush the two of them.

Thorn and Murtagh were frantically trying to get out from underneath Saphira. Even with his Eldunari enhanced strength Murtagh wasn't strong enough to stop himself and two dragons from piling into the ground. Saphira noticed Eragon was underneath her however and released Thorn as she glided down ext to her Rider. Thorn and Murtagh quickly landed as well. Although Saphira had suffered some injuries Thorn's were far worse. Parts of his chest had been completely ripped off by Saphira's talons. On his left side, a ten foot long gash bleeded without any signs of stopping.

Arya summoned the magic inside her once more to revive Eragon. His eyes fluttered open as the energy left her. She sagged backwards, all her will and strength spent; sweat rolled down her face in rivets. Eragon placed a hand over hers and transferred some of his vitality to her. Eragon stood up and twirled Blodhren as he advanced towards Murtagh.

The two meet each other in with a clang. Their swords struck and broke apart repeatedly causing showers of sparks to appear everywhere. Eragon and Murtagh both did their best to find an opening against each other, but none could gain an advantage over the other. Eragon used his entire repertoire of feints, jabs, sidesteps, and underhanded tricks but Murtagh was exactly as good as he was. They knew what moves the other was going to use and when. The fight dragged on late into the afternoon. Even with their enhanced strength the two Riders' were completely exhausted.

Murtagh was getting desperate. Eragon had managed to match him perfectly and neither had managed to overtake the other. Then everything clicked into place. Every time he had pushed Eragon back slightly towards where the elf was Eragon would redouble his efforts to drive him back. A plan began to form in his mind as he continued to try and chip away at Eragon's stalwart defense.

Eragon would have ended the fight long ago, except Blodhren was completely silent. He had used all of the blood that had covered the sword when he annihilated that battalion of soldiers. Eragon knew that at this stage of the battle and with their skills it would be decided by the smallest mistake.

Saphira and Arya watched the battle anxiously. Both Eragon and Murtagh got the upper hand a few times but neither could hold on to it for too long. Whenever one started edging away the other would catch up. _"They are perfectly matched. This will go on forever unless on of them makes a mistake."_

Murtagh pushed closer and closer to where Saphira and Arya were and suddenly charged at Arya. Arya had sheathed her sword when she had revived Eragon. She saw the miniscule time between when the blade was going to strike her and where it was now. She knew she had no chance to draw her sword or utter a spell. As the red blade of Zar'roc came down Blodhren appeared out of nowhere and blocked it. Eragon was kneeling in front on Arya, as a vassal would before his liegelord. Eragon had blocked Zar'roc with both hands on his sword.

"You will regret that." whispered Eragon. He swung both their blades aside as he yelled, "Brisingr!"

Fire exploded outwards from a few inches in front of Eragon towards Murtagh. The explosion threw Murtagh back into Thorn. It knocked Murtagh unconscious as a result. Eragon drew upon the strength of Saphira and Glaedr as he pointed at Thorn and murmured, "Slytha." Thorn's eyes rolled up into his skull as he collapsed next to his rider.

Eragon turned around and smiled at Arya before collapsing into her arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eragon sat up as he regained consciousness. He jerked his head sharply from side to see that Murtagh and Thorn were both still incapacitated. He gave a groan of and winced as he stood up. He was already starting to feel the effects of exhaustion from the duel. Arya grabbed his arm as he stumbled and held him up. Eragon murmured a word of thanks as he strode over to Murtagh's prone form. He stared at his brother for a few seconds before binding him with words in the Ancient Language. He hauled Murtagh over onto Saphira's back.

Eragon returned to examine Thorn. After making a few mental observations he crafted a barrier around the blood red dragon. An unbroken dome of light shimmered over Thorn for the span of three seconds before fading away. Eragon; satisfied with his handiwork, returned to Arya and Saphira.

"_What did you do?" _asked Saphira.

"I created a barrier around him. It's large enough so that he can move around but if he attempts to leave the barrier it will stop him." said Eragon to both Saphira and Arya.

"That will kill you. It would sap all of your strength the moment he attempts to leave." replied Arya, obviously confused.

"Normally you would be correct; however Oromis-elda told me that you can draw energy to fuel your own spell from other beings. I wove that into the barrier I created. In stead of drawing upon my energy, it would sap Thorn's own life force to prevent him from leaving." explained Eragon.

"We should go. There is no telling when Murtagh will wake and we will need to drug him to prevent him from using magic."

Eragon and Arya climbed onto Saphira's back and the three of them flew away along with Murtagh leaving Thorn. They soared over the battle, Eragon was slightly amazed to see that the Varden had completely taken Belatona. The Empire's troops were being routed or surrendering.

"_How long did we fight?"_ wondered Eragon.

"The two of you fought for nigh over four hours." stated Arya, in response to Eragon's spluttering about how she knew what he was thinking she merely added, "I know you well enough."

They circled over Belatona for a half an hour until they spotted Nasuada. Saphira angled herself downwards in a steep dive and leveled off in time to land in front of the Varden's leader. Nasuada's face lit up in happiness and then surprise when Eragon dragged Murtagh off of Saphira.

When questioned about what had happened Eragon merely said, "I won." and refused to say anything more on the subject.

Murtagh was bound and drugged before being brought conscious by magic. He was brought before a council consisting of Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Saphira, Orik, and Orrin. He sat on a chair in the middle of a circle comprised by the council. His eyes were still burning with inner strength and he stared proudly forwards.

Eragon carefully judged his brother. It was the first real time he had been able to really look at him since he was kidnapped in Farthen Dur. Murtagh's jet black hair had gotten longer. His face seemed to have more sorrows upon it than when they first met. His eyes had lost what was left of their innocence.

"_So much has changed since then. Now we find ourselves on opposite sides, and neither of us can give in to the other. Murtagh is bound by his oaths, and I-I have Saphira, Roran, and...Arya."_

Everyone that composed the council was almost there. They were waiting on one last person, Nasuada. When she entered Murtagh's eyes widened and his dark eyes betrayed a great longing. Nasuada glanced at Murtagh for bit a moment and Eragon saw their eyes connect. He could tell that they were silently asking each other endless questions, then the moment passed and Nasuada setted herself next to Orrin and Orik.

"Murtagh Morzansson. You are now a prisoner of war, you shall have food and rest so long as you do not disturb the peace or try to escape. You fate will be determined now at this Council. Your fate is in the hands of, Orrin, King of Surda, Orik, Clan Chief of Durgimist Ingeitum, Arya, Ambassador of the Elves, myself, Leader of the Varden, and Eragon and Saphira, First Rider's of the Varden." stated Nasuada in a formal tone. "The council will now begin."

"Though I understand the troubles that have beset Muratgh since he was kidnapped and that he did not serve Galbatorix out of free will, my honor as Hrothgar's successor will not allow me to willingly let him live. Though I do not wish to I must vote for his execution." said Orik.

"I will not vote either way until the end." said Orrin as he folded his arms.

"I vote for his life." whispered Nasuada.

"As do we." stated Eragon calmly, indicating himself and Saphira.

"I vote for his life. His actions are not his own." murmured Arya, in her musical voice.

"As such my vote will not sway the ballot. Therefore, we need not tarry here any longer." said Orrin.

"Aye. Murtagh Morzansson, your life is spared. You will be escorted to a cell in which you will reside. Do you have any questions?" asked Nasuada.

"What of my partner Thorn? What will become of him?"

"Since you are now our prisoner, Thorn will not dare do any move that may endanger your existence. I shall consider having Eragon free him."

Nasuada called guards in to escort Murtagh away. Afterwards tension in the air decreased noticeably. Orrin and Nasuada sagged back in their chairs and Orik made less of an effort to appear taller. Eragon, Arya, and Saphira were completely drained from the ordeal they had endured. Their eyelids drooped and their breathing was ragged. Nasuada noticed and dismissed them.

The three slowly made their way back to their respective tents. As they parted Eragon and Arya both looked back at the other. Eragon thought he saw a small smile across Arya's face. Eragon collapsed onto his bed the moment he entered, Saphira curled up outside. Eragon managed to stay awake for a bit while Saphira fell asleep in an instant.

While Eragon was thinking he couldn't possibly have known that, in another tent Arya was thinking the exact same thing he was.

"_I have to talk. I-I can't stand this."_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Eragon rose with the sun, he dressed himself in a forest green tunic woven by the elves, He decided against bringing Blodhren. He pulled on a pair of casual brown leggings. As he left his tenet he realized Saphira was still asleep. Saphira uttered a deep growl each time she took a breath. Eragon smiled as he left in the direction he had parted with Arya the day before.

After fifteen minutes of searching Eragon realized he should have asked for directions. He had managed to get himself completely lost in the maze of tents. After making over ten different twists and turns he had forgotten how he had gotten where he was.

"_I should have had Saphira just fly me there."_ groaned Eragon.

He sat down in the grass and stared out into space. The wind ruffled his hair as his eyes glazed over. He lost himself to fond memories of the good times he had been through. Then a deep sadness replaced any lingering trace of happiness.

"Looking for someone?" came a whisper from behind him. The hairs on the back of Eragon's neck stood on end as he recognized the musical voice.

Without turning around he said, "Arya."

Arya stood beside him and sat down next to him. Eragon's heart started racing as he inhaled the familiar scent of freshly crushed pine cones. He glanced over and was surprised at how close they were. Arya was barley a few inches away from him.

"Arya... I-I need to talk to you."

"I gathered that much from you fruitless search. Come, this is not a place for conversation. Follow me."

The two navigated their way through the tangled mess of tents until they came upon Arya's. She held the flap open for Eragon as he entered. The inside of the tent was very sparse. A simple cot was in the corner. A wooden table and two chairs were set near the cot. Her pack and sword rested alongside her bed. Eragon and Arya both sat down.

"Before I say anything, I noticed you seem to have something to say as well." said Eragon as he crossed his fingers.

"You're quite observant and yes I do have something I need to talk about."

"What?"

"Faolin, I...I wasn't entirely honest with you about what happened when you were unconscious."

Eragon raised an eyebrow as Arya said this. Arya wasn't the one to keep secrets unless they were extremely potent. He guessed whatever he as about to hear was of the utmost importance.

"He wasn't there just to explain about Galbatorix's speed. He was there to see...me."

"What did he want?"

"He needed to know whether I still considered him my mate."

The implications of this statement hit Eragon like a bolt of lightning. His eyes widened as Arya finished speaking. Vertigo gripped Eragon as had to clutch the chair to prevent himself from falling off. Along with the vertigo came the all too familiar feeling of having his heart crushed. Tears blurred his vision as he struggled to keep them from flowing down his face.

"Eragon? Are you alright?" asked a deeply concerned Arya.

"I-I'm fine." whispered Eragon through gritted teeth. After the initial shock had subsided he had quickly calmed himself.

"I know this is completely new to you so I'll start at the beginning. Faolin and I met when I was just over thirty. After my father died my relationship with my mother became distant and stopped her tutelage over my studies, it was Faolin who finished my training in gramarye. After we had finished I became the Elven ambassador and Faolin and Glenwing accompanied me. Faolin and I were mates for nigh over fifty years." Arya paused to wipe a single tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Everything ended the moment Durza entered my life."

"So how did you answer Faolin?"

"I told him that what we once had couldn't exist now." Eragon's heart rose. "I told him that maybe once the war was over and he was free we could return to what it was before." Eragon's heart plummeted.

"However, he just smiled and said that the person I would be with was right in front of me. He hoped that I could move on without him, 'The troubles of the past are what stops one from moving forwards.' he said." Arya turned her head away so all Eragon could see was her midnight black hair.

"H-he told me... That even if I didn't see it my heart already belonged to someone else. Faolin said that it was..." and with the tiniest hesitation. "...You Eragon."

Eragon saw Arya turn back to look at him, her normally inscrutable emerald eyes were unusually soft and her face seemed peaceful.

"What about you?" Eragon asked, he himself was still too stunned by the news he had been given. One right after the other, he wasn't sure how much more news he could stand. He felt like a ghost outside of himself, like someone listening in on the conversation from afar.

Arya gave him a small smile and whispered, "Ever since your second visit to Ellesmera I have been thinking. The emotions I've felt towards you are unlike any I have ever felt save for my feelings towards Faolin. I came to the conclusion last night that both of you were right. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Eragon felt as if his heart would explode from joy and happiness. After all this time he would never have to hid his feelings ever again. The feeling of euphoria lifted his spirits higher than they had been in a long time. He felt like he was the happiest man alive.

"However, I stand by what I said to you during the Blood-Oath Celebration, this cannot be until the war is over. We mustn't distract ourselves from our duties. We must wait."

At an unspoken signal the two stood up and studied each other, the young rider, and the elven princess. Eragon felt peaceful and serene, as if a weight on his chest had suddenly been lifted.

As he left the tent he said in the Ancient Language, "I will wait, for you and for the rest of Alagaesia."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eragon and Arya slowly walked through the maze of tents discussing anything and everything they could think about. They talked about their families, their past experiences, their sorrows and their joys. Eragon felt as if Arya was the only other person in the world other than Saphira he could lay bare his soul to.

"Eragon, we should visit Murtagh." whispered Arya after they had walked for over half an hour.

"Yes, we shouldn't neglect him. It's funny. Even though we are on opposing sides and we've tried to kill each other many times I can't help but care for what will happen to him." murmured Eragon as a small smile spread across his face.

Arya surprised him by laying her hand across his cheek. She stared into his brown eyes with her emerald ones. "That is good. Do not ever forget who your friends and family are. For therein lies true madness."

"I know. When I was in Uru'baen what kept my will up was memories of Saphira, Garrow, Roran, and you." whispered Eragon as he gazed back into Arya's eyes. They stood that way for a long minute before the two of them slowly made their way to where Murtagh was being kept.

When they got there Eragon remembered when he had visited Murtagh in Farthen Dur. He felt a rush of emotions including, remorse, pity, sadness, and regret. As the guard let them into the small room Eragon realized Nasuada didn't leave Murtagh to rot like her father. He was lying on a bed with a oak table next to it laden with a platter of food and some scrolls.

"I see that you've settled in quite nicely." said Eragon as he walked in with a grin on his face.

Murtagh's face broke into a grin as he bear hugged Eragon. When they broke apart the two stared at each other before laughing. Arya leaned against a wall smiling at the pair.

"I'm happy. From here Galbatorix can't reach me and I'm content to stay locked up here until the end of the war. I've already discussed it with Thorn, and we both agree that it would be best if we both remained out of Galbatorix's reach." replyed Murtagh as he took a scroll from the table, skimmed it, and tossed it aside.

"We know about you and Nasuada." stated Eragon motioning to Arya and himself.

Murtagh's eyes widen as he started spluttering. His face turned bright red. After he found his tongue he said, "Who told you?"

"Nasuada." replied Eragon, any trace of mirth disappeared from his eyes as he place a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Murtagh, I need to know the depth of your relationship. Normally I wouldn't intrude but circumstances leave me no choice."

Murtagh stared at the ground as he seemed to struggle with himself emotionally. His teeth were gritted and his body posture betrayed his unease and unwillingness. After a long minute he looked upwards at Eragon. His eyes spoke for him as he looked like a man resigned to his fate.

"Alright..." murmured Murtagh as he placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder. He closed his eyes and Eragon felt a surge of memories rush into him. It felt as if he were in a dream and watch what was going on.

He saw Murtagh in his cell back in Farthen Dur. He sat at his table reading a scroll by the flickering light of a lantern. A knock came from the door just as he leaned back.

"Come in."

The door opened as Nasuada entered wearing a light blue frock and a matching skirt. She smiled as Murtagh stood up. Her eyes twinkled with a mixture of happiness...and something else.

"Nasuada! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Murtagh as he closed the door behind her.

"Silly. As if you didn't know already." said Nasuada as she sat down on his bed.

"You shouldn't be here. it will be dangerous for you if anyone else finds out about us." Muratgh whispered fervently. "We can't be seen together until I submit myself to the Twin's examination and that will never happen."

"I told you already. I'll keep coming no matter what. Nothing will change no matter what anyone says."

"Including you father?"

"Including him." murmured Nasuada as their lips meet. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to Eragon.

"_When is this going to end?"_ wondered Eragon.

Murtagh stroked Nasuada's hair as he smiled at her. He hugged her close as he gazed into her kind eyes. the two of them seemed to be lost in their own world. They lay on Murtagh's bed with Nasuada's head resting on Murtagh's shoulder and his arm next to her. The two gazed up at his gray ceiling.

"Why can't you just submit? You already told Eragon and me about your father. My father knows, just let it out. It's time everyone accepted you for who you are, not who your father was." whispered Nasuada.

"People won't accept me Nasuada. it won't happen. No matter what I do they won't accept me unless Galbatorix's head is stuck on stick." sighed Murtagh as he closed his eyes.

"They we'll just have to make sure Galbatorix's head get stuck on a stick won't we?" smiled Nasuada.

"Yes. I guess we will."

Eragon returned to the world at large and stumbled as he regained control of his limbs. He staggered backwards as Arya caught him. He muttered a word of thanks as he continued to stare at Murtagh. The situation was exactly what he thought it was and that made it extremely bad.

"_IF Nasuada and Murtagh marry now the Varden will crumble. Even if they refrain from seeing each other word is going to get out that they are engaged and that would be the end of it."_

"Murtagh, do I have your word that you will not try to escape from the Varden's custody, harm any and all members of the Varden and anyone opposed to Galbatorix while you are here?" asked Eragon in the Ancient Language

"You have my word." replied Murtagh in the same tongue.

"I hoped you would say that. That means I can free Thorn." said Eragon as the strength left him. He felt weary and battle tired.

"Go. I can tell you're tired. We can talk some other time." said Murtagh.

"Farewell."

As they left the house in which he was being kept Eragon and Arya parted ways. Eragon went to find Saphira and Arya went to see Nasuada and Blodhgarm. As he meandered back to his tent a voice rang in his head.

"_I saw everything between you and Arya, little one."_

Eragon groaned inside. It was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eragon and Saphira flew to the site of their battle with Thorn and Murtagh. As Saphira drifted lazily through the sky, Eragon's mind wandered. His eyes grew hazy and oblivious to the fantastic scenery that he flew by. A ray of light hit Saphira and Eragon, the effect lifted their spirits and calmed whatever nerves they still had.

"_Being up here seems to agree with you Saphira."_

"_Of course little one, this is my domain."_ replied Saphira with a hint of smugness.

"_We're there Saphira."_

Saphira slowly descended in a spiral, Thorn was still in the barrier Eragon had placed around him. Thorn snarled as they approached him. Saphira's talons clicked on the ground as she stood thirty feet away from the edge of the barrier. She glared at him as Eragon approached. Eragon quickly said in the Ancient Language that Murtagh had already sworn himself as a prisoner of war to the Varden and that he would not escape no matter what.

Thorn verified the story through Eragon's own memories. When he was sure that Eragon was telling the truth without a shadow of a doubt he wearily swore the same oaths Murtagh made. Eragon muttered an unintelligible phrase in the Ancient Language and the dome shimmered into view again and then shattered like hundreds of thousands of shards of glass.

"_Do I have your word that you will, to the best of your ability keep my Rider safe?"_ asked Thorn.

"_You do."_

"_I am glad. He has suffered to much already from Galbatorix."_

"_What happened to him?" _projected Eragon.

"_Even though Galbatorix forced both of us to swear oaths to him, we were the only riders he had commanded for over two decades. He allowed us some small freedom at first."_

"_At first?"_

"_Aye, He quickly corrected his mistake. Murtagh vehemently opposed what Galbatorix did to the people under his rule. He was against the conscription that tore families apart. He opposed it so much he attacked Galbatorix."_

Pure astonishment animated from Saphira and Eragon at this. Neither had even thought that Murtagh would do such a thing.

"_After Galbatorix crushed him we lost what little freedom we had. The murtagh you faced at the Burning Plains was little more that a brainwashed slave to his power."_

"_How did he regain his free will?"_

"_He discovered something within him, that changed him forever. He found something that changed his true name."_

"_What did he find? Was it love?"_

"_No. His love for Nasuada was already to the point he would do anything for her. No it was something else that he found in him young one."_

"_What was it?"_

"_It was honor. Before then he had been nothing more than an exile. Before you knew him Murtagh was nothing more than an exile without honor. That story about him running away and Tornac dying is a complete lie. The truth is Morzan was a prince before he became a rider. Murtagh left Galbatorix when he learned of this. He vowed to restore his family's honor. He swore that he would bring Galbatorix low if it cost him his life."_

"_What happened after he left?"_

"_Galbatorix sent men after him. He wasn't about to let one of the most valuable pieces he could use slip out of his grasp. Morzan's son is a very powerful player. Murtagh fought free of Galbatorix's soldiers many times. _

"_I appreciate you telling me this Thorn."_

"_Humph. I'm not telling you this for your sake. I did it for Murtagh. His life has been torn apart more times than anyone's should. Win Eragon! You're the last hope of Alagaesia."_

With that Thorn launched himself into the sky. His powerful wings beat upon the air as he rose upwards like a shooting star. After he flew up to a comfortable height he turned around and let loose a primal roar and red hot fire erupted from his maw. After breathing fire for a good minute he flew off in the direction of the Varden.

Eragon sat down and stared out into the empty horizon. Saphira's head snaked around and he found a bright blue eye staring at him. Eragon watched as the sun set and its rainbow of colors basked the earth. He gazed down at his hand as a single ray of light fell onto the silver mark emblazoned on his palm.

"_We don't have a choice do we Saphira?"_

"_We never did Eragon."_

"_We can't live in isolation. We have to either kill or be killed."_

"_That is the absolute law of Nature Eragon. It will never change._

"_I know. I just wish their was way to do this without all this pointless slaughter."_

"_You know that there is no other way Eragon."_ said a musical voice in his head. Eragon turned around to see Arya standing there. He felt the same light, floating sensation he always did when he was in her presence.

"Arya."

"We have to go Eragon. Nasuada called a meeting. I saw Thorn. Did the two of you reach a conclusion?"

"Yes."

Eragon climbed onto Saphira as did Arya. As Saphira lifted off of the ground Arya leaned forwards and whispered into Eragon's ear, "Eragon, Galbatorix may be powerful but we have one advantage he doesn't."

Eragon whispered back, "What would that be?"

"Each other." replied Arya as she placed her head on his shoulder. She tightened her grip around Eragon's waist as he smiled.

"Yes, I guess your right." he whispered so quietly even Arya wasn't sure she heard it.

There they glided above the white clouds, Alagaesia's last hope, the sapphire dragon, Saphira, her Rider, Eragon and Arya. Anyone who could have seen that high would have seen the glimmering blue master of the sky and two people sitting upon her. The three flew at the crown of the world, the sea of white clouds, and the place where the sun shone brighter than anything else. The place where dreams and hopes are born, the place where legends start.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Eragon sat disgruntled on his cot. The last few days had gone badly. Roran and Katrina had disappeared on a supposed honeymoon trip. Murtagh and Nasuada had made it blatantly apparent to everyone in the Varden that was not a complete fool that they were together. Nasuada had visited Murtagh almost every single day since Eragon and Arya saw him. Eragon had been trying to do damage control for both his cousin and brother.

"_Cheer up little one. I'm sure it won't be that long before Nasuada comes to her senses."_

"_Yes, but how much longer Saphira? I know it sounds selfish of me but I can't stand this anymore."_

"_You're not being selfish little one. It's just the natural response from anyone in this situation, but you must figure it out yourself."_

"_Eragon, I need to talk to you."_ said a new musical voice.

"_Can't we talk like this?"_

"_It needs to be face to face."_

"_Why?"_

"Because it's of the utmost importance." said Arya as she entered his tent.

"What is it."

"Something you should have noticed Eragon, however I understand your distractions so I won't press the point. Take out the egg."

Eragon fumbled around a bit as he looked for the green dragon egg. After a few frantic moments he pulled it out of a bundle of clothes. He stared as he saw a crack form on the shell. Saphira stuck her head inside the tent as the three of them stared at the egg as Eragon placed in on his table. More and more cracks appeared in the shell as Eragon, Arya, and Saphira stared, transfixed at the egg.

With a loud crack the egg split apart and an emerald green dragon tumbled out. It struggled a little as it got onto all four legs. It walked around slowly surveying its surroundings. Eragon reached out to it with his mind. The moment he made contact the dragon whirled around to face him. Its emerald eyes drilled into his.

"Arya..."

"Yes?"

"Reach your hand out to him." whispered Eragon as his eyes stayed focused on the emerald ones staring back at him.

"Why?

"I'm already bonded to Saphira. You're the only other person he could have hatched for."

Arya slowly reached forward with her right hand. As she did so the green dragon noticed and growled and snapped at her hand. Instantly Arya withdrew her hand.

"He did not hatch for me." said Arya.

Eragon was confused. "If he didn't hatch for you then who did he hatch for?"

"Reach out to him with your left hand Eragon."

"Why?

"Just do as I say Eragon."

Confused Eragon reached out to the dragon with his left hand. The dragon walked forwards to meet his hand. As he hand drew close the dragon touched it with its snout. A bright flash of light along with the pain that he had first felt when Saphira bonded with him left him gasping for breath on the ground. As he got up Eragon saw that his left palm had been marked.

"B-But how?" whispered Eragon as he stared at his palm in shock.

"Let me explain. In ancient times their existed not only Dragon riders but people of even greater ability. Their were legends among the already legendary Dragon riders. Their were a few in the entire history of the riders that we called Dragon Masters."

"So what were these 'Dragon Masters'?" asked Eragon as he stroked the green dragon.

"The Dragon Masters were far stronger than any normal rider could ever hope to match. No Dragon Master has ever been defeated in the history of their existence. All of them died because they chose to die a natural death."

"So who were these Dragon Masters?"

"The most famous one was the first Rider, Eragon, the others chose to leave spells that prevent their names from being discovered long after their deaths."

"But what is the difference between a Dragon Master and a Dragon rider?"

"A Dragon rider has only one dragon."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes, a Dragon Master has two dragons."

"T-Then....I'm...a Dragon Master?"

"Yes. You're the first Dragon Master in over half a millennia."

Eragon almost fell of his chair from the implications of this knowledge.

"But what are the physical, mental, and magical differences between the Dragon Master and the Dragon rider?"

"A Dragon rider already has their physical abilities enhanced, however a Dragon Master has their speed, agility, strength, and stamina boosted to even greater heights. The speed advantage that Faolin and Galbatorix had would now have vanished at the very least. As for mental differences, a Dragon Master has the skill that whenever their minds are attacked mental barriers far stronger than anything a normal rider could hope to break are unconsciously thrown up. Magical difference is where the gap is most apparent. A Dragon Master's magical capabilities are so enhanced that the drain from spells is reduced to a tiny fraction of what they were before. When you new abilites fully develop you could level the Spine with Saphira's help."

"_Saphira?"_

"_Yes little one?"_

"_Finally! Finally, we stand a chance against Galbatorix. Once I finish developing my new abilities we'll be able to defeat Galbatorix."_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Arya finished speaking Saphira withdrew her head from the tent. Eragon could hear her taking off into the air. He rushed out of the tent while Arya followed, quickly scooping up the green dragon in her arms. Eragon looked up to see Saphira disappearing into the sky. He tried to reach her with his mind but she slipped out of his grasp every single time.

Arya put gently placed on of her hands on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon stared longingly into the sky for a moment and then looked down at the green dragon in Arya's arm. It had fallen asleep and he could see the rise and fall of its breath.

"Arya..."

"You can't take the green dragon because of Saphira right?" interjected Arya with a soft but knowing smile.

"How did y-"

"Every single Dragon Master in history never chose to keep both of their dragons. They usually let someone else; a close friend or someone they trusted, to raise the dragon in their stead. I thought you would do the same." replied Arya, simply.

"I was hoping that it would be possible." whispered Eragon as he glanced back at the sky.

"Who was the one you had in mind?" asked Arya with her head cocked sideways.

"You. Who else would I pick? You're the closest person to me and you've saved my life." said Eragon with a smile.

Had Eragon been paying more attention to Arya as he spoke he would have noticed a tint of pink flushed her cheeks at these words. However at this point Eragon continued to survey the azure sky hoping to see any sign of Saphira.

"I... would be honored." whispered Arya as she lowered her head, so that her raven black hair obscured her features. Her voice seemed to be choked.

"You should name him. A Dragon should always have a name." said Eragon as he gently scratched the green dragon under the chin. It growled gently in its sleep. "I have to go look for Saphira. Be safe, for me."

Arya smiled at him and gently nodded her head. Eragon grinned back as he took off running as swift and as light as the winds of Algaesia. Arya stared at the spot where Eragon had just left. Her thoughts turned to the time she had kissed him in Galbatorix's castle. She smiled as she walked back to her tent, lightly stroking the sleeping dragon in her arms.

Eragon ran far and wide searching for Saphira using whatever he could, he utilized his vast and formidable knowledge of the Ancient Language to try and find her but to no avail. She was obviously hiding her self with the dragon magic she could sometimes work at her whim. After searching for over five hours it became apparent that she did not and would not be found. Tired, weary, and foot sore Eragon returned to the Varden late in the afternoon.

He slowly made his way to Arya's tent to check on her and the dragon. As he walked he winced from the pain of the many blisters he had acquired from his search. He reached Arya's tent and entered. He saw Arya lying on her cot with the dragon tucked snugly between her side and her left arm. She smiled at him as he entered.

"Have you chosen a name for him yet?" asked Eragon as he walked over and sat down on the side of her bed.

"I've had trouble deciding. I though of several but then I realized I should just let him decide when he's older." replied Arya motioning at the sleeping dragon next to her.

"That's what I should have done." said Eragon as he laughed. "He seems to have taken to you quite nicely."

"Aye."

Eragon glanced around again at Arya's tent. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time he was here. It was as sparse and simple as it ever was. He opened his mouth to say something when an awesome mental shout reached him. He fell off the bed from shock and pain.

"_ERAGON!"_

"_S-Saphira?"_

"_We need to talk Eragon. Now."_

"_What do you need?"_

"_Choose now. Me or him."_

"_What are you talking about.'_

"_I'm talking about who is your dragon? Choose! Is it me or is it him?"_

"_Saphira I-"_

"_No! Are you my rider or not?"_

"_Saphira! Arya and I worked this out. She will raise him in my stead."_

"_Oh..."_

"_It's alright do not trouble yourself overmuch Saphira. We are always one no matter what."_

"_I will wait for you at the tent."_

"What happened?" asked Arya as she sat up, Eragon realized she had been staring at him the entire time he was arguing with Saphira.

"Nothing. It was just Saphira. She need to clarify some issues."

"And?"

"And we sorted it out. All is well."

"That is good." whispered Arya as leaned closer towards him.

Eragon could feel his heart beat as Arya leaned closer and closer to him. he closed his eyes as their lips met. When he felt her soft lips meet his it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through his body. He had no mind for anything else. In fact he had no mind left to reason with. He surrendered him self entirely to her. Their lips stayed together for what felt like eternity to Eragon, neither of them taking any breath at all. Finally after what could have been a couple seconds to a couple minutes they broke apart. The two of them gasped for breath as they stared into each others eyes.

After she regained her breath Arya leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"_I love you."_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As Eragon and Arya broke apart a mental broad cast reached both of them.

"_Everyone who hears assemble outside the army immediately, No exceptions."_

"What happened?" asked Eragon instantly serious.

"I don't know, but for a mental shout of that magnitude to be needed it has to be something serious." replied Arya, as she gathered up the green dragon in her arms.

"You're going to take him? Shouldn't we keep him a secret?" asked Eragon.

"It will get out sooner or later. It would be best to get it over with faster." said Arya nonchalantly.

As the two headed out to the edge of the army Saphira flew overhead.

"_Saphira did you get the message to?"_

"_Yes. I can smell the scent of two dragons other than the youngling. Without a doubt Shruikan is there along with Galbatorix. I do not know what the other dragon's scent is. It could be Glaedr or Thorn."_

Eragon's eyes widened as Saphira shared her knowledge. His entire body tensed up. Arya noticed this immediately from her elven senses.

"Eragon? Is something wrong?"

Eragon briefly explained what Saphira had told him. Arya felt the same way as he did afterwards. His hands grew sweaty and his legs were shaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked into Arya's eyes.

"Do not worry. All of us will be there." said Arya softly.

"Thank you." replied Eragon after a couple deep breaths.

"Let's go."

The two of them made their way to where the others were already gathered. They gasped when they got there. The gigantic Shruikan had left forearm holding down Glaedr. The golden dragon writhed and thrashed but couldn't break free. Oromis was kneeling bound and gagged next to a Galbatorix garbed in his black plate armor. Next to Oromis were Roran and Katrina also bound and gagged.

Nasuada, Orrin, Orik, and the other twelve elves were there. Eragon and Arya joined them, as they saw the green dragon in Arya's arms cries of surprise and excitement echoed. However Arya just silently nodded and pointed at Eragon who held out his two Gedwey Ignasia (I think that's how you spell it.)

"Eragon." said the Dark King, as he pulled out a gigantic black greatsword from Shruikan's saddle. He swung it around one handed to test it's balance and then he stared back at Eragon.

"Fight me here and now. If you lose you will swear allegiance to me, in the Ancient Language. If you win I will set these three along with Glaedr free."

"And if I don't fight?"

"Then I will kill all of them along with everyone else here. As you see you don't really have any choice."

"Eragon don't do this! We can delay them long enough for you, Arya, and Saphira to escape." begged Nasauda.

Eragon shook his head sadly.

"Eragon! As your Liege lord I forbid you from accepting this duel!"

"I'm sorry Nasuada, even though you are my liege lord this is one order I cannot obey." He looked at Arya. "If I lose stay safe."

"I can't do that either. If you lose I will go after you with my life." whispered Arya. The two shared a brief kiss infront of everyone there. When they broke apart Eragon walked forward towards his fate.

"_Blodhren."  
_

"_It has been a long time master."_

"_Can you change you shape into..."_

"_It will be done master. When you draw me I will change into that shape."_

"_Thank you."_

Eragon and Galbatorix's hands briefly met and shook before the two backed apart. The wind blew through the field as Eragon slowly drew his sword. Everyone gasped as he did. When he drew the sword a bright white light emitted from the scabbard. When the light dimmed, he was holding a beautiful Sapphire hued katana. The blade was the same length as the original Blodhren but the hilt was wrapped in the traditional pattern and was long enough for both of his hands to grip it. The guard of the katana was in the shape of a four pointed star. The cloth that wrapped the hilt was completely white.

Eragon and Galbatorix stared at each other for a full minute before Galbatorix ran at Eragon at a speed faster than his magic barriers could react. However to Eragon he seemed to be moving at the speed of a regular human. He easily parried all of his attacks. Galbatorix seemed surprised that Eragon could even follow his movements let alone block them. He put his entire strength behind the next swing.

Eragon sensed the sudden, increased danger and rolled out of the way just before Galbatorix swung. As the black greatsword hit the ground it created a gigantic crater in the ground. Eragon's eyes widened.

Eragon's POV

"_God's above... What am I going to do? If I get hit by that even once both my arms will break! Even If I'm faster than him My strength from being a Dragon Master hasn't developed yet."_

Arya's mind touched his just briefly enough to send a message.

"_Your speed is what will beat him. Even if he is stronger than you, against a speed you cannot touch all the power in the world is useless."_

I grinned as I realized how tensed I had been, and how clouded my mind was. He gripped the katana with both of his hands and emptied his mind.

"_Thanks Arya."_

Normal POV

Eragon ran at Galbatorix before suddenly disappearing. Galbatorix looked wildly around for any sign of the young rider. He gripped his greatsword even tighter as his inhuman senses tried to find Eragon. He even expanded his mind beyond it's protective borders in an attempt to find him.

"Hey. I'm behind you." said a voice.

Galbatorix swung his sword even as he turned. However it wasn't fast enough. He felt cold steel biting through his armor and into his flesh. It tore him from his upper left chest all the way down to his lower right side. He gritted his teeth and plunged the greatsword blindly with pure will.

Screams of agony erupted from both Galbatorix and Eragon. The two fell in opposite directions onto their backs. Galbatorix clutched his broken chest as blood streamed out. He desperately tried to stop the bleeding with magic but his concentration was wavering.

Eragon's wound was even more severe. Galbatorix's greatsword had gored him through the chest. It had missed his heart by several inches but he was losing blood at a prodigious rate. In a few minutes he would be dead.

"Eragon!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Arya watched in horror as she saw Eragon impaled by Galbatorix's sword. Time seemed to stop as a cascade of Eragon's blood spurted out behind him. She started running the moment his broken frame hit the earth.

Tears streamed down her smooth cheeks as Arya knelt next to Eragon desperately trying to heal his wound. She gently removed to greatsword with magic and then started trying to repair the damage. Green magic surrounded her hands as she whispered in the Ancient Language while moving them over the injury the greatsword had caused.

"_I lost my father, I lost Faolin, I'm not going to lose you as well!"_ thought Arya as she continued to heal Eragon without regard for her own health.

Saphira and the other elves gathered around Eragon, her head snaked around to see her rider while she continued to pour her energy into Eragon. The other elves also tried to heal him as well. Nasuada had fallen to her knees the moment she saw Eragon pierced. she was still kneeling their, shaking. Orik and Orrin were trying to get Nasuada back to her senses

Arya sagged back along with the other elves after they had finished. She watched Eragon anxiously for any sign of life. She gasped as his eyelids barely fluttered open.

"Hey... I told you I would win." whispered Eragon with a smile.

Arya smiled through her tears as she hugged him. He grinned as she looked into his eyes. She stroked her raven black tresses lightly.

"_Ehem.... Eragon? Arya? "_coughed Saphira.

"_What?" _replied the two of them slightly annoyed.

"_Not that I would want to intrude on the two of you... but you do realize that you are surrounded by twelve elves right?"_ stated Saphira lightly.

Both Eragon and Arya went bright red as they realized what they were doing and who surrounded them. They quickly broke apart and Eragon went to retrieve his katana as Arya started a conversation.

"_Saphira... I know this is not the best time but I need to talk with you."_

"_This is about Eragon is it not?"_ sighed Saphira.

"_Yes, We love each other and will you give me your permission to pursue him?" _said Arya as she wiped away her tears.

"_I believe that you and Eragon do love each other without condition... I will give my consent. Whatever happens now is for fate to decide. I will not stop the two of you."_

"_Thank you."_ whispered Arya.

The elf and dragon looked up as Eragon walked up to Galbatorix with his katana. The elves, Arya, and Saphira gathered a respectful distance away. Shruikan was still restraining Glaedr but seemed to have less of an inclination too. Oromis, Roran, and Katrina were awake now and had been watching the entire battle. Eragon neared the fallen king and sat down next to ignoring the cries of surprise and outrage from his companions.

"Eragon just kill him! End it!" yelled Roran.

"Eragon don't waiver now." whispered Nasuada.

"_Little one... You've come so far don't lose sight of the path."_

"Oromis-ebrithil, As you have taught me before, and the Riders of eld taught you. We must try to understand. If don't try to understand then we will just be repeating their mistakes over again. We can better ourselves; we don't need to cause unnecessary harm. Who are we to judge if it is right for a man to die? For that reason I should not, cannot, and will not kill him." stated Eragon with blazing conviction in his eyes. Every person there be they man, elf, dwarf or dragon could see that on this Eragon would not change. He was steadfast in his decision.

Cries of outrage and disgust came as a reply too his answer. Orik, Orrin, and several more soldiers of the Varden drew swords and made moves towards Galbatorix. They stopped when Eragon glared at them.

"Don't. If you try to kill him I'll be forced to stop you. Orik, you're my foster brother but if I have to stop you I will. Orrin, I truly respect what you have sacrificed for your people however as I stated before I will stop you if I have to."

Orik spat on the ground with disgust. "Eragon! Stand aside! Coward I name you! Stand aside or I will make you! By the gods if you don't move I will cast you out of mine clan!"

"I will not."

Orik, Orrin, and the other troops from the Varden that had arrived charged forwards. Eragon sadly closed his eyes before disappearing, disarming, and stunning the group.

"Eragon-finariel, You truly have taken the teachings of the Riders to heart. You have surpassed me. I am honored to have been able to teach you. I support your decision." said Oromis as he bowed his head towards Eragon.

Eragon turned towards Galbatorix and uttered one, single powerful word.

"Why?"

"Why?" coughed Galbatorix. "Hahaha...There are so many reasons... But I'm not for long in this world boy. So I'll make this quick." choked out Galbatorix in the Ancient Language.

"When my first dragon died, I was driven to the edge of madness like Brom. Both oof us however survived our temporary madness. I wandered Alagaesia going to places that no man should ever have to go too. I discovered something more terrible than anything in the history of our land."

"What did you find?" asked Eragon.

"A power greater than anything that we have ever seen on this land, a power that could rival your gods. I found the last group of **The Grey Folk**. I hid myself and listen to their plan. What they want is something I could never allow. They planned to become gods of this world by initiating Armageddon. They would kill most of the people on Alagaesia and then rule whoever was left as gods until the end of time."

"I'm sure you heard of a cataclysmic event in the past?"

"Yeah... It cause thousands of people their lives. Brom told me about it. Why?" whispered Eragon as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing.

"That was the work of The Grey Folk as well. They were unsuccessful because of the way magic worked back then. They then wrought the enchantment to limit magic for use so when they tried Armageddon again it would work."

"After I heard this I went back to the Riders. I knew then that we would get crushed. We had known peace for far too long. The Riders had become lax. I rebelled and slaughtered the Riders to build the Empire. I knew that the only way that the races of Alagaesia would return to their peak fighting ability was through warfare. I knew that if I created the Empire the elves and dwarves would rebel as would some of the people. This would cause constant skirmishes which would give the people of Alagaesia the best possible chance of survival."

'I knew that another Rider would oppose me sometime as you have. If you won and beat me then that would mean that you were stronger than I and our people would have a hope to look forward to. If you lost it would mean that I would have to fight The Grey Folk and hope for the best."

"Recently however my plans changed. I planned to tell you this today no matter whether you had won or not. I had realized that my body was failing. I realized that I was going to die today no matter what I did. I had to pass on this knowledge to another Rider. The fate of Alagaesia depended on it."

"You never knew the true identity of your father did you? I'll tell you that as well. A person should never grow up without knowing the name of his parents. You father wasn't Morzan. You know obviously that your mother was Selena. However your father was Brom. I found out after Selena left. When she returned I told her what I told you. She revealed who your father really was. Ifelt no need to trouble anyone else with the information."

"Boy... I don't have much time left... Come closer... There is one last thing I must tell you and It is for only you and your dragon to hear." Eragon bent his ear down close to Galbatorix's mouth.

"The name of the Ancient Language is........................................ it's your best hope of matching their power...I'm sorry.... if I caused.... you any trouble...."

With that Galbatorix closed his eyes, exhaled and passed away, and so ended the life of the Tyrant King.

Eragon stared forward blankly. He was utterly and completely crushed. The man he had grown to hate had been a lie. His whole life had been a lie. His father was Brom. Galbatorix was actually protecting Alagaesia. Finally his confused emotions burst forth as he let out a harsh, echoing cry towards the heavens. A cry filled with the agony and anguish. A cry filled with sorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The elves moved cautiously towards Galbatorix's prone form probing with their minds to ensure that the tyrant king was dead. They checked his pulse to make sure that the king was dead. He was.

"Galbatorix has died!" shouted Blodhgarm.

The elves and the Varden let out a cheer, as they realized what had happened. Eragon just kneeled their devoid of any emotion. Saphira tried to contact him, but when she reached across their mental link she felt nothing.

"_Arya!"_

"_What is it Saphira?"_

"_I'm worried about Eragon. I tried to contact him but he isn't responding. I'm not getting any emotions from him at all. It's like trying to talk to a corpse."_

"_I will see what happened."_

As Arya moved towards Eragon, some men from the Varden moved towards Galbatorix's body with swords and spears. They cheered and some were even jeering at the dead king's body. One moved to cut Galbatorix's head off. As he raised his sword something broke in Eragon. Everyone their even those who were not in tune with magic felt a gigantic influx of power within Eragon. The rider slowly stood up and stared coldly at the group. The members of the Varden flinched.

"Thrysta Vindr." whispered Eragon as he raised both palms towards the Varden. The two Gedwey Ignasia shone brightly as an explosion of air threw the group of Varden backwards.

The entire area went deathly quiet as everyone stopped to watch what Eragon did. Saphira and Arya were stunned. Nasuada looked taken aback. The twelve elves immediately crouched into fighting positions. The Varden just lay their completely winded.

"Do you have any idea what this man did for you?" screamed Eragon at the group as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea what he sacrificed for Alagaesia?" shouted Eragon.

"Eragon what are you saying?" whispered Arya as she walked up to him looking as if he was insane.

Eragon wordlessly hugged her as he transferred the memories of Galbatorix's explanation to her. Arya was barely able to comprehend the amount of information that Eragon had just received before from Galbatorix. One shock after another, the truth about the Grey Folk, Galbatorix's real reason for rebellion, Eragon's father, and... the name of the Ancient Language.

Eragon and Arya sank to the ground as he cried into her shoulder. She hugged him close trying to comfort him as best she could.

"Everything I was brought up believing was lie!" choked Eragon as cried. "All this time?... Why didn't Brom tell me?..."

Arya gently held him close to her. She looked back at Nasuada who was moving towards them. She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Nasuada nodded and backed off. Arya looked down and Eragon and whispered one word as she placed a hand on Eragon's head.

"Slytha."

Eragon drifted off into sleep instantly. Arya carried the unconscious rider in her arms. The Varden and elves parted for her as she walked into the camp. As she walked past Nasuada she whispered into the leader of the Varden's ear.

"Don't let them desecrate Galbatorix's body. I'll explain later when Eragon wakes."

Without even letting Nasauda reply Arya carried Eragon off in the direction of his tent. Silence was all that followed them. Bodhgarm and the elves looked questioningly at Nasuada for answers. The Varden shakily returned to their feet.

"Nobody is to touch Galbatorix's corpse until further notice! Anyone that desecrates it will be severely punished!" yelled Nasuada as she headed back to her tent. Shouts of outrage and anger erupted from the Varden. Blodhgarm carred Galbatorix's body as he motioned for the other elves to follow. The group then followed Nasuada.

"_Damn it Eragon, Arya! You better have a damn good reason for this!"_ thought Nasuada as she made her way back to her tent.

Eragon opened his eyes and found himself back in his tent. He looked next to him and found himself staring at a sleeping Arya. Her head was resting on his chest. One of her arms was wrapped around him. Eragon's face went bright red as he realized the implications of what could have happened.

"_SAPHIRA!"_

"_Yes little one?"_ replied Saphira feigning innocence.

"_Don't play around! I need to know! Did anything happen?" _roared Eragon.

"_Relax... Nothing happened. Arya would not take advantage of you being asleep. She is not that type of person." _said Saphira, Eragon knew that she was shaking from trying not to laugh.

Eragon relaxed at the news and bent down and kissed the beautiful elf on the lips. Arya stirred as he did so.

"mm..."

Arya's eyes shot wide open as she realized what was happening. Her cheeks flooded with color as she realized what Eragon was doing.

"E-Eragon I- forgive me I shouldn't have"

"It's fine." whispered Eragon, eyes twinkling as he kissed her again.

Arya closed her eyes as their lips met. She savored everything, the touch of his lips, Eragon's passion, and the love they had for each other. The longing she had felt since she realized who her heart truly belonged to seemed to melt away from the passion of their kiss. She threw herself wholeheartedly into their kiss.

"_I don't care anymore! I don't care if this could affect Alagaesia! I don't care if there are still Grey Folk out there! This... This feels __**right**__..."_

The two broke apart staring into each other's eyes. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter. All that they cared about at the moment was the present. All that mattered was each other.

"Wiol Onr Illian, I will stop whoever threatens us." whispered Eragon his voice soft and mellow, as he looked into Arya's eyes. His eyes burned with a fire that she had never seen before except in Faolin.

"Wiol Onr Illian." murmured Arya back.

Arya closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged him. The two lovers embraced. They cared naught for anything else. Nothing else mattered to them except each other. They lived for the moment and only for the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Eragon and Arya made their way to Nasuada's tent. Eragon had decided to wear a simple rough cotton shirt and brown leather leggings in favor of his armor. He belted the new version of Blodhren on his hip. Arya was next to him as graceful as ever, in her usual black leather.

The pair arrived at Nasuada's tent to find Galbatorix's body surrounded by the elves maintaining a protective barrier around it. Nasuada, Orik, Orrin, and Murtagh were waiting there. Nasuada sat in a simple chair while Orrin and Orik paced around the tent. Murtagh simply leaned on one of the wood beams supporting the tent.

As the two entered Nasuada jumped up and growled, "Eragon, Arya the two of you had better be able to explain yourselves."

Eragon launched into a long and detailed explanation of why Galbatorix did what he did, who the Grey Folk actually were, and the truth about the devastating event in the past. The elves around Galbatorix echoed cries of shock at the news. Even more surprising to everyone there was that Galbatorix had revealed to Eragon the name of the Ancient Language.

"Eragon... What _is_ the name of the Ancient Language?" asked Murtagh hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. That is something I cannot reveal to anyone but Saphira, Arya, and Oromis. I cannot run the risk that any one of you might be captured and have it extracted. As such Saphira, Arya, and Oromis-ebrithil, are the only ones I can be sufficiently sure that their minds will not break under torture and pain. Galbatorix left this to me and I cannot in good faith reveal to people I believe could compromise my only weapon against the Grey Folk." said Eragon as he shook his head.

"Bah! You have become a coward Eragon!" spat Orik vehemently as he left the tent.

Eragon stared sadly at the entrance of the tent that Orik had just left through. Arya her hand in his and interlaced her fingers with his. "Do not worry. He just needs time to clear his head."

"So you see... This leaves us in a predicament. I will not allow the body of a man who lived a lie to save Alagaesia to be desecrated. But if we do not allow his body to be desecrated the Varden will disintegrate and civil war will erupt in the Empire." said Eragon.

"I have a suggestion." whispered Blodhgarm as he stepped forward out of the circle of elves maintaining the barrier around Galbatorix's body.

"We could take the corpse of any person, a convicted criminal maybe. I am confident in the abilities of the elves assembled here along with Eragon-elda's powers to properly disguise it as Galbatorix's body. We could then let the crowd do what we want with it."

"Hm... Do you think it can be done Eragon?" asked Nasuada as she turned to stare at him.

Eragon gave a sharp nod betraying the fact that he was not totally human anymore. "I am confident in the abilities of myself, Arya, Blodhgarm and the other elves."

"Go then and do it." sighed Nasuada as she dropped down onto her chair looking entirely exhausted. "No one really did see through his illusion in the end... Not even you Eragon. I don't think we will ever figure that man out."

"Before you go Eragon-elda, Arya svit-kona... There is... a matter we must discuss.... Nasuada svit-kona, Orrin, Murtagh-finariel... If you would please give us a moment of privacy." said Blodhgarm lightly.

Nasuada nodded and beckoned for Orrin and Murtagh to leave as well. Once the three had left the tent, the only ones that remained were Eragon, Arya, Blodhgarm and the other elves.

"Eragon-elda... Arya svit-kona... I need to know hat your relationship with each other is. I must inform Queen Islanzadi about this. She has a right to know." said Blodhgarm as gently as possible but still with a hint of force in his musical voice.

"Eragon and I are... together." said Arya as she looked at him.

"You are mates then?" asked Blodhgarm.

Eragon was painfully aware of the other elves stares as Blodhgarm asked this question. He felt Arya's hand tighten slightly in his as the words echoed around the tent. He opened his mouth to respond when Arya answered first.

"Aye.... we are."

Blodhgarm's eyes widened and his eyes opened slightly. The other elves displayed similar states of shock. Eragon spirits soared. He felt happier than he thought he ever had in his life.

"Do not trouble yourself overmuch over this Blodhgarm-vodhr. Rest assured Eragon and myself will personally inform my mother." stated Arya. Blodhgarm seemed to relax at these words.

"I understand. As there is nothing more to discuss let us to it then. We shall find the corpse. I will lead the illusion to yourself and Eragon-elda." said Blodhgarm as he and the other elves left the tent.

"Should we tell her using _drauma Kopa_?" asked Eragon.

Arya shook her head simply. "This is too important. We should inform her in person. Besides it would be impolite."

"Alright, after the corpse is prepared we can leave for Gil'ead. I will ask Oromis-ebrithil and Glaedr-ebrithil come as well."

"Very well."

After the corpse was finished Nasuada gave it over to the Varden. The mob literally tore it to shreds. The very sight of it sickened Eragon to the extent he had to leave.

Eragon was able to get permission to leave for Gil'ead along with Arya, Oromis, and Glaedr. The two riders and elf set off at the first crack of dawn. By that time news of Galbatorix's defeat had already started to spread throughout the Empire. Many cities had already surrendered to the Varden and the elves.

They arrived at the elves military base in Gil'ead two days later.

"Eragon... Why have you decided to speak with Islanzadi? You could have informed her about Galbatorix's death through the dream stare. If you had to meet her in person I suspect the news must be more serious than just Galbatorix's death. What have you been keeping from me."

"I will tell you along with Queen Islazadi. I do not wish to have to explain it twice within one day. The idea still disturbs me."

As they approached the Queen after she had been informed of their arrival elves cheered when they saw Eragon, Oromis, Arya, Glaedr, and Saphira. Eragon had donned his armor for the occasion. Oromis had decided to stay with his traditional white robe. Arya was still in favor of her normal black leather.

Eragon bowed before the elven queen but she said, "Shadeslayer.... It is I who should bow. You have freed us from a century of fear and hopelessness, and for that you have our eternal gratitude."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Milady, you praise me too much. I did what anyone would have done." said Eragon.

"Nevertheless you have done it and for that we thank you."

The elves cheered in as Eragon and Islanzadi spoke. Arya, Oromis, Glaedr, and Saphira either smiled or hummed in approvement. Some of the elves started to sing and dance, others brought out instruments out of nowhere.

"Your majesty," whispered Eragon as he leaned forwards so that his mouth was next to her ear. "There are certain matters that Arya and I have to discuss with you...in private."

Islanzadi's face instantly hardened and she said, "Meet me in my quarters in an hour. For now celebrate."

Eragon quietly told Arya, Saphira, Oromis, and Glaedr the news. The group separated after agreeing to meet up in the queen's chambers. Oromis and Glaedr flew up to their hut preferring quiet retrospection to the celebration below. Saphira left Eragon and Arya alone say that she had not eating in to long and needed to hunt. This left the elf and Rider to fend off scores of questions from many eager elves.

"_Gah! I'm sure Saphira knew this would happen when she left!" _ said Eragon to Arya mentally.

"_Now you know how it feels. It will be like this for a long time because of your victory over Galbatorix." _replied Arya.

"_I suppose your right. I had hoped to live the rest of my life out quietly after Galbatorix died. I suppose fate won't let go of me that easily."_ replied Eragon grimly.

After an hour the pair slipped away begging out of more questions saying that they had an appointment with the queen. The two made their way to the queen's quarters to find everyone already waiting for them their. The queen sat on an oak chair behind a desk while Oromis stood staring out of the window over the leafy expanse of Ellesmera. Glaedr and Saphira had flown in through a dragon sized window.

"Now. Arya. Eragon. What did the two of you need to tell me?" said Islanzadi as they entered, she motioned for them to sit down in the chairs in front of her.

Eragon briefly glanced at Arya before beginning to explain what Galbatorix shared with him after his defeat. He spoke about the Grey Folk, the truth about the devastation in the past, his father; Brom, and Galbatorix's true intentions. He spoke for over an hour careful not to leave out a single detail. The only piece of knowledge he withheld was the true name of the Ancient Language.

The queen seemed drained of life after Eragon finally finished speaking. She sat their eyes glazed, stunned.

"Eragon... are you sure he wasn't lying?" whispered Islanzadi.

"He spoke in the Ancient Language, and all of what he said fits the facts. The catastrophe, the Grey Folk... it all fits."

"Until you came along Galbatorix was the strongest human in the history of Alagaesia. Stronger even than any elf or dwarf, if he couldn't match the might of the Grey Folk you are our only hope. I can't believe it... The Grey Folk.... All of our texts indicated that the Grey Folk had the best interests of Alagaesia when they wrought that enchantment. "

"The authors wrote what they thought was the truth. It seems that the Grey Folk were able to deceive everyone."

"We must alert all of our allies." said Islanzadi before she was interrupted by Eragon.

"No. We cannot let the Varden or Surda know of this. They will not believe any of this. They are to blinded by their hatred of Galbatorix and the sheer fact that our enemies our ancient powers of the past. They will not take us seriously. No... we can only count on Murtagh, and maybe the dwarves, that is if Orik has gotten over my insult of him."

"Eragon... it seems something else is on your mind." said Islanzadi as the elven leader surveyed the Rider.

"Yes..." said Eragon hesitantly as he glanced at Arya. Their eyes met, both nervous and unsure.

"_Arya. Are you sure it is wise to tell your mother?"_

"_Better she learn now than years later Eragon. It will save us much trouble in the future." _replied Arya, but with a hint of uneasiness.

Eragon took a deep breath before he said what he thought might be his last words.

"Arya and I.... Arya and I are...mates, your majesty." Eragon bit his lip as he waited for the response. None followed.

Saphira sent him a mental image, of Oromis covering his eyes with his hand, and Glaedr edging slightly closer to the window.

"_It seems you have woken the sleeping dragon little one."_ said Saphira trying to hide her amusement.

"I see..." said Islanzadi after a brief but uncomfortable silence. "Oromis. Glaedr. Would you mind waiting outside while I speak with my daughter and Eragon?"

"Of course not." said Oromis as he and Glaedr left, not to unhappily.

"Arya would you care to elaborate on his statement?" said Islanzadi as she stared at the two of them.

"He stated the truth, mother." said Arya simply.

"How did this happen."

"Eragon had already expressed his feelings for me during the Agaeti Blodhren. I refused then on the reason that it would distract him from his duties. Later on I reexamined my feelings for him and felt that they had changed. I told him and he excepted it. We realized that the other was the one we wanted to spend our lives with."

"Very well. I will not stand between the two of you if that is how you feel. I knew how it felt like to love someone. I will not stand in your way. The two of you have my blessing."

"Thank you, your majesty." whispered Eragon, eternally grateful that it went without any trouble.

Oromis and Glaedr burst into the room. eragon noticed that their expressions seemed confused.

"Forgive our intrusion but the urgency of my news cannot be delayed. Eragon, your cousin, the Red Rider is approaching."

Instantly everything clicked inside Eragon's head. He grabbed Blodhren from Saphira's saddle and said, "That's not Murtagh. He's personally guarding Nasuada at the moment and he doesn't know the location of any of the elven cities."

"I will alert the guards said Oromis as he headed for the door.

"No don't do that. The only enemies left are the Grey Folk. If my suspicions are correct this Murtagh is one of the Grey Folk in disguise. By alerting the guards they will try to stop him and be slaughtered the only person here that can fight them for any amount of time is me. Tell the guards that I am here in the queen's chambers. That will draw him here. the rest of us will prepare a trap for him."

"Alright. I hope you know what your doing Eragon." said Oromis as he left the room.

"I hope I know what I'm doing for my sake."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Eragon sighed as Oromis and Glaedr left the room. He turned to see Islanzadi reaching down and grabbing her sword. He moved close and gently pressed his hand against her's.

"No milady, I cannot let you fight." said Eragon gently.

Islanzadi looked taken aback as she drew herself up regally.

"Eragon, I trust Arya explained to you. We are not human females that run. We are just as capable as defending ourselves." said Islanzadi as her brows furrowed dangerously.

"I am not questioning your ability to defend yourself milady. But I must tell you that if this imposter is one of the Grey Folk it as difficult for you as it would be for a human to kill an elf. This man or woman is at least as strong and fast as Galbatorix. No I must do this alone."

"_Little one, let me help. You know I have the endurance and strength to do so."_

"_Saphira I know you have the strength. You are stronger than any human, elf, or dwarf alive including me. But all the strength in the world will not matter against a speed you cannot touch. I'm sorry but I must do this alone."_

Eragon turned around as Murtagh entered the room. he looked closely at his half-brother but could not fine anything wrong with him. If this _wasn't_ Murtagh it was a perfect, physical copy.

"Murtagh! It's good to see you again!" said Eragon as he smiled widely.

"And you brother." said Murtagh as he grinned and stepped forward arms wide open.

"_It's not him!"_

Eragon drew his sword and swung as fast as he could. It happened in the billionth of a second, but the delay from drawing his sword was enough for the fake to do the same. Their swords clashed and split apart with a crystal clear peal that reverberated through the room. The fake Murtagh grinned and disappeared in a haze of mist. When the mist cleared standing before them was tall and handsome person.

The person was garbed from head to foot in grey. He wore a grey tunic along with a jacket of grey silk. His leggings were made of grey as well. He had long, faintly glowing silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His facial features were noble, stern and regal. His eyes were not angled like an elf's but his pupils were green and like those of a cats. His skin had a faint mist around it, and he himself seemed to be cloaked in an aura of deep magic.

"Hello Shadeslayer. I see you knew about my visit." said the man. His voice was musical but nor was it like that of a humans. It was a mixture and it had a commanding presence as if they were the words of a god.

"I take it you are one of the Grey Folk." said Eragon as his eyes narrowed.

"I am surprised. I thought that my race was thought extinct by the peoples of Alagaesia." said the man as he bowed a little.

"Some of us know. Some of us also know the truth." whispered Eragon. "You disgust me. You think of yourselves as gods but your race died out. Your just as mortal as the rest of us."

"You fool!" yelled the man as he voice shook the room, everyone there could feel the magic in it. "We are not mortals! My comrades and I are demigods! We are Grey Folk who have ascended close to godhood through sacrifice. We are the ones closest to the gods! Not the pathetic humans! Nor the dwarves that crawl around in their tunnels! Not the 'Fair Folk'! No! Not even you Dragon Master! Not even you!"

Magic erupted from the man as he raised his sword. Eragon motioned for Arya, Saphira, and Islanzadi to step back. He started gathering the strength it would take to fight the man in front of him.

The two disappeared from even the eyes of the elves. They were fighting at a speed no normal human, elf, or dwarf could hope to match. Their swords met and broke apart so fast that flames erupted from the collision and were then instantly put out from the vacuum of air that was created as the swords broke apart.

Arya and her mother shielded their eyes as the battle started. It was too much even for them. The wind stopped as Saphira shielded the two of them with her wings. Arya couldn't see Eragon or the other man. The only thing that she could make out was a huge burst of air from different points.

Eragon blocked, parried, slashed, thrusted, and flourished as well everything else he knew in an attempt to hit the man but to no avail. The man always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Shadeslayer, it's not that I am a better swordsman than you. Our skill is the same. It is our experience that is different. I have over a millennia of experience."

"Say that after you kill me!" yelled Eragon as he suddenly thrusted. Unexpectedly the blade sunk itself into the man's chest. The man's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at blade protruding from his chest.

Eragon sighed in relief as he turned around and slowly walked back towards Saphira, Arya, and Islanzadi. He was not exhausted physically but he would need some time to unwind after that battle. He stopped as he heard a voice behind him.

"Tsk, tsk. I can't believe you got me."

Eragon whipped around to see the man pulling Blodhren out of his chest and smiling at him.

"_God's above!"_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The man drew Blodhren out of him and observed himself with disdain.

"Oh dear, This will be difficult to get out. Its always hard to get bloodstains out of this fabric you know? Couldn't you have tried to kill me in a less bloody fashion? Oh well I suppose not, still better wrap up here."

The man tossed Blodhren back to Eragon and smiled.

"Shall we begin?"

The fight between the two resumed although Eragon lacked the energy and rhythm he had before he impaled his opponent. He seemed devoid of any real spirit as the fight went on.

_"How can I kill him Saphira? I stabbed him in the heart! Even Durza couldn't live through that!"_ thought Eragon.  
_  
"I don't know little one. But I do know one thing. If you don't kill him. He will kill you. So kill him."_ said Saphira.

_"Thanks Saphira."_thought Eragon grimly.

Eragon tried everything he could. He froze the man solid. He burned him. He cut off his arms. Each time he tried something the man would always come back. He would defrost himself, heal his charred skeleton, reattach his arms with magic. It would always be the same. The man simply could not be killed.

Eragon soon spiraled into a pit of despair and hopelessness. The fight went bad for him. He was being forced to give ground he had taken in his attempts to kill the man.

"Really, Eragon don't blame yourself. It's not that your not good enough to kill me. If I were mortal you would have killed me with that strike to my heart. Without the shadow of a doubt you are the hardest opponent I have ever faced. Don't take it personally." said the Grey Folk as he stepped back.

_"Wait a minute... I've figured it out! I can beat him!"_thought Eragon.

Eragon lowered his sword as he closed his eyes. As the man charged him he willed a spell into existence. His willpower resulted in the exact spell he wanted to occur a trillionth of a second before the Grey Folk reached him. The resulting explosion knocked the man back while Eragon crouched into a battle stance.

"That was a good recovery, but you can't beat me." stated the man simply as he got up.

Eragon noticed however that there was another Grey Folk identical to the first standing behind the one he had been fighting.

_"So that's how he does it! He caught all of us in an illusion the moment he entered the room. That explains his so called 'immortality'."_ thought Eragon. _" I can't completely dispel the illusion but now at least I know where he is."_

Eragon charged the illusion Grey Folk and pretended to fight with him and slowly pushed him back towards the real one. The real man just stood their unconcerned, completely sure of his inevitable victory. Suddenly Eragon lunged and stabbed the real one through the heart, making sure to drive his katana, Blodhren in. The man's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the blade.

"H-how... how did you... know?" gasped the man as blood ran out of his mouth.

"Your illusion was very good. I didn't notice until I realized one thing. In the illusion you had Saphira act just like she would have in real life, but that was because you had the information of what she would have done. i noticed that Arya and Islanzadi didn't do anything throughout the whole fight, and that's completely unlike them. They would have at least tried to do something. That's when I knew something was out of place." said Eragon

"Heh... Well done... You've bested me. One of the Grey Folk. But know are more of us, and they... will... defeat....you...." whispered the man as the last breath of life left his body.

Eragon turned around to see Saphira, Islanzadi, and Arya awakening from the illusion they had been in.

"E-Eragon?" whispered Arya as she stared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's me, what happened?" asked Eragon as he walked towards her.

Arya slid to the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks. Eragon pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He set his mouth to her ear and whispered, "What happened?"

"I saw you die." said Arya just as quietly.

Eragon closed his eyes as he hugged her even tighter. When she stopped crying he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Arya, I promise you, I will never leave you." he stated firm but kind.

She nodded as she dried her tears with her cuff.

Islanzadi watched this scene with a pang of pain in her heart, she remembered how she had felt with Evandar years ago under the dusky pines.

"We need to alert all of our allies that their is a threat greater than Galbatorix at hand. Ancient beings not seen in over a millennia are coming and we have to be ready. Arya and I will alert the Varden and the dwarves. We cannot expect the Empire to aid us. They will be busy rebuilding. My queen you must muster whatever strength the elves have left." said Eragon as he turned to look at her.

Islanzadi nodded grimly and said, "It shall be done."

P.s. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been realllllllyyyy busy. My second semester clubs kick into overdrive and I don't get home till 9:30. I've been trying to find time to post but just haven't got around to it till now. I will try my best to post chatpers every week but don't expect faster updates till the end of February cause that's when things slow down for me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

MATURE CONTENT!!!

Eragon sat beside Arya's bed, face cupped in his hands. He exhaled deeply blowing some of his light brown hair off his brow. Exhaustion started settling into his bones and weighing them down like bars of steel. Arya's slow breathing helped calm him down and put him at ease. His mind seemed to slowly return to normal.

"_I- I can't do this myself Saphira." _Sighed Eragon.

"_Then do not do it alone little one. Oromis-ebrithi, Glaedr-ebrithil, Murtagh,, Thorn, Arya, myself; all of us are here for you Eragon. Arya cares for you deeply, as deeply as your love her. You are not in this alone Eragon. You never were, Brom guided you, Murtaghed befriended you, and Arya loves you."_

"_We have to do it don't we? We have to help raise Evandar."_

"_That little hatchling will be more important than ever, in the future."_

Eragon stood up and looked over at Arya. She was still asleep, a peaceful expression on her flawless face. He leaned down and brushed her lips to his.

"Eragon?" murmured Arya as he kissed her. Her eyelids fluttered open to see him next to her. She gently grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Their lips meet again, this time with much more emotion. Both of them tried to convey what the other meant to them.

Eragon's hands found the edge of her silk tunic and he reached under them. With one fluid motion he pulled it off of the love of his life. She stared at him, her eyes burning with a passion he had never seen before. She reached over and started to lift his tunic as well.

After Eragon's tunic was gone Arya leaned onto his chest as he kissed her and undid her leather leggings at the same time. After she was completely naked Arya whispered in the Ancient Language.

"_Eragon, I love you."_

Eragon slowly pulled off his leggings as well. When both of them were completely undressed, Eragon gently spread Arya's legs open. They shared another kiss before Eragon slowly entered her. Arya gave a small moan as he did so but silenced herself by kissing Eragon. He eased in farther and farther until he reached her hymen. He stared at her for one last sign of approval. She smiled and nodded. He pulled himself back until he was almost out of her before pushing in with one fast motion.

Arya felt as if every part of her were on fire with passion. When Eragon pierced her hymen she uttered a long moan of pleasure. The two lovers began moving together at a rhythm and tempo, neither stopped staring at the other. The barrier in her mind that concealed her emotions seemed to shatter into a million glass shards. Happiness, pleasure, lust, and relief flooded through her. She wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck and whispered into his ear, _"I love you."_ as tears flooded down her cheeks.

Arya wrapped her legs around his waist to push him even deeper into her. Each thrust seemed to trigger electric jolts in her body. They continued with renewed momentum. Each knew that the other was nearing the edge of their endurance.

Eragon felt as if no one else existed in the world other than Arya and himself. He knew for the first time just how much he cared about her, and just how much she felt about him. He smiled as a single crystal tear ran out of the corner of his eye and off his chin.

As the two of them neared their climax Eragon gave one final thrust that pierced straight into her womb. With a cry both of them climaxed at the same time, sweat running off their shaking frames. Eragon poured himself into her as she moaned. The two fell back to bed as reality came crashing around them. Eragon slowly eased himself out of her as he whispered in the Anicent Language.

"_I love you."_

They stared at each other and smiled, eyes communicating for them as they drifted off.

Eragon sat up as and looked around as rays of golden sunlight illuminated the room. He looked next to him and saw that Arya was already up. He got up and saw that Arya was taking a bath. He pulled on his leggings and his shirt and decided to attempt to make breakfast.

Arya walked out of the shower dressed in her normal back leather. She was surprised to see Eragon making breakfast.

"You cook?" asked Arya in her singsong voice.

Eragon smiled and replied, "Oromis-ebrithil taught me how to. Apparently it was custom for newer riders to cook for the elders. It was considered an honor."

As Eragon finished, the two of them sat down at a table to enjoy the meal Eragon had cooked. Arya brought out a bottle faelnirv for them to share. As the couple ate, talked, and laughed the sun's rays danced merrily over Du Weldenvarden.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Eragon and Arya were finishing breakfast when they heard on knock on the door. Eragon held a finger to his lips, indicating for Arya to be silent, he masked himself with a simple invisibility spell. Arya lightly bounded to the door, radiating joy. She opened the door to find Oromis standing there, old and serene as ever, in pure white robes.

"Oromis-elda, what are you doing here?" asked Arya in her musical voice.

"I needed to" said Oromis before his gaze sharpened at the area Eragon was.

One white eyebrow rose ever so slightly as his eyes narrowed.

"Eragon, I can see you, you always forgot that invisibility is just bending light. There is still shadow."

"I never could fool you." said Eragon as he negated the spell with a flick of his wrist.

"What do you need?" asked Arya.

"Islanzadi has asked for your counsel Eragon, and she requested that you come as well Arya."

"Alright. Well be there momentarily."

Eragon and Arya navigated their way through to Islanzadi's chambers. As they entered they saw Islanzadi sitting at her table glancing at a mirror.

"Eragon, Arya come. See what you make of this." Said Islanzadi, motioning for them to come forward.

The two drew close enough to see the mirror. What they saw rooted them to the core. Reflected in the mirror was Galbatorix. He stood there with his black armor and greatsword bellowing unheard orders to unseen people.

"This can be. I stabbed him. In the heart." said Eragon in disbelief.

"Then this must be an illusion. The Grey Folk are masquerading as Galbatorix to use the Empire. This way we will be preoccupied with the Empire and they will be able to complete their ritual of Armageddon." said Arya.

"The Varden must be warned." Said Eragon.

"We can contact them with magic from here. Murtagh will be more than enough to help the Varden at this stage. However, you and Oromis must train Arya. Without another rider this war will be a lot more difficult to win."

"We'll do everything we can, for Alagaesia." Said Eragon.

"Aye." Said Arya.

"I have no doubt in both of you but we have no time, therefore both Eragon and I will train you Arya." Said Oromis.

"We must inform Nasuada about everything before we can begin our training. She will need to adjust her tactics for future battles without us, and this is something best done in person." Said Eragon. "We will return within a month to begin."

"Very well. Glaedr and I will wait at the crags of Tel'naeir." Replied Oromis as he left.

Eragon left the room to tell Saphira about their trip as Arya said her goodbyes to her mother. He could hear only faint whispering even with his enhanced ears.

"_She must not want me to overhear her."_ Realized Eragon.

As the three left Ellesmera Arya contacted Eragon with her mind.

"_I need to talk to you Eragon."_

"_You are."_

"_I'm… pregnant."_

The implications of those words stunned Eragon. His mind rushed to comprehend the unexpectedly profound meaning of those words as he sat there, dazed. His eyes widened as he fully realized what it really meant for him. He was going to be a father! He also remembered what a child meant to the elves. That it meant the ultimate symbol of love.

"_That's wonderful!"_ said Eragon, giddy with excitement. "_How did you know?"_

"_Elves can automatically tell if they are pregnant. It is another of our gifts. We can also make our bodies accept the child or reject them if so we wish."_

Eragon realized that if Arya did not want the child she could easily have rejected it. Understanding the amount of love she must have for him Eragon felt tears coming to his eyes.

"_I-I don't know what to say."_

"_Then say nothing. I already know what you are feeling."_ Said Arya, her words expressing more love and kindness than Eragon ever thought possible.

Eragon looked up to see a crimson dragon and its rider approaching through the shining rays of the sun and the clouds. He could just barely make out Murtagh's jet black hair over the glare of the sun. Wind whistled as he grinned and waved wildly to his cousin. As the dragons met Murtagh smiled widely.

"Great news! Nasuada and I got married!" shouted Murtagh as he waved his hand. Eragon saw the glint of gold on his finger.

"Congratulations!" yelled Eragon.

The two dragons landed a few miles south of the Varden encampment. Eragon felt it best if they didn't make a very public entrance. That way they would attract less attention. As they walked back towards the Varden a sudden surge of energy in the surroundings alerted Eragon.

"Everyone get down!" shouted Eragon as an explosion of light knocked everyone except Saphira and Thorn off their feet. The dragons roared in pain as their eyes were blinded by the light.

A man stood in the center of the light. A man with pure white hair that fell to his waist, his eyes were grey and had the cold glint of eons of experience. He wore red robes that seemed to flicker like the flames of a grand fire. Belted to his side was a long sword in a red sheath. The handle was adorned with rubies and the handle was wrapped in red silk. His sharp, angled features did not hide the fact that he was no elf but something far more ancient and something far deadlier than any elf that ever existed.

Eragon did a backflip into a crouching position the moment he saw the man. He drew Blodhren the moment he landed. The sword pulsed with what seemed to be eagerness.

"Who are you?" demanded Eragon as he brandished his sword.

"You survived… That means he failed…" whispered the man.

"I said who are you?" yelled Eragon louder.

"My name is Vaeltor. I am one of the Grey Folk." Said the man. He looked down on Eragon with all the authority of a god judging the lowest of creatures.

"I defeated your friend and I'll defeat you as well!" said Eragon.

"I think not. True, you defeated one of us. However, the one you killed was the weakest out of all of us. Me? I'm the second strongest of us all. You cannot hope to beat me." Said Vaeltor.

Vaeltor pointed his finger at Eragon, Saphira and Thorn. With a gasp, all three of them were sent to the ground crushed by an invisible mountain. Vaeltor unsheathed his sword as he walked towards a surprised Murtagh. Fear overwhelmed Eragon as he realized what Vaeltor was going to do. Murtagh drew Zar'roc as the man approached. No one except Eragon saw Vaeltor cut Murtagh's sword hand clean off. Everyone else just saw the hand fly off and blood going everywhere. Murtagh screamed as he fell to his knees clutching the stump where his hand use to be.

"Stop! I'm the one you want! Not him!" Screamed Eragon as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Vaeltor turned around to stare at Eragon before stabbing murtagh through the chest with his blade. Murtagh coughed up blood as he stared at the blade protruding from him. He gasped as Vaeltor pushed his sword all the way in to the guard. His eyes closed and his body fell as Vaeltor withdrew his sword. He turned to face a terrified Arya and Eragon paled.

"NO! Not her! Please! I'm begging you!" sobbed Eragon as Vaeltor slowly walked towards the elf.

Without remorse Vaeltor stabbed Arya straight throught the chest. Eragon screamed as this happened. Arya turned her head towards Eragon, her face was pale as a trickle of bloodran down her mouth.

"E-Eragon…" she whispered before Vaeltor slashed to get her body off his blade.

"NO!" screamed Eragon. Time slowed down as he saw Arya fall slowly. He saw every drop of her ruby blood. Every strand of her raven black hair. Her pale hand raising up then collapsing to the group. Every tiny speck of dust that her body caused to rise in the air.

"Let this be a warning to you. I can destroy everything you love. You are nothing compared to me."

Eragon cried and screamed as he hugged the body of his love to him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Eragon watched Vaeltor disappear without a single reaction. His whole life had just shattered into a million shards. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks but he didn't feel them. His eyes darted wildly as he rocked back and forth. In a single moment two of the things dearest to his heart had been crushed. All of his power had amounted to nothing. For all of his accomplishments, his triumphs the time it mattered the most… he had failed. His will was broken. Blodhren fell from his hands and crashed with a hollow clang.

"_Eragon? Are you alright?"_ asked Saphira quietly

Silence greeted Saphira's question.

"_Eragon, you can't stop here. If you do countless lives will be lost."_

"_Why would I want to save a world that took away everything from me?"_ said Eragon in a hollow, defeated voice.

Saphira slammed Eragon to the ground with one of her talons and desperately searched Eragon's eyes for any trace of former person he was. Seeing nothing, she tore into his mind only to find such a heavy sadness that threatened to engulf even her.

"_You are not the person I hatched for." _Said Saphira in a biting tone.

"_That person died with Arya." _Said Eragon.

Without replying Saphira took off flying and soon disappeared into the blue sky. Thorn glanced at Eragon, let loose an echo of despair, and regret at the death of his rider. Eragon slowly sheathed Blodhren and scooped up Arya in his arms, leaving Murtagh's body in Thorn's care. Without looking back Eragon walked in the direction of the Hadarac Desert. By the time the Varden found Thorn and Murtagh he was long gone.

Eragon walked for two days and two nights. When he finally stopped he gently placed Arya's body on the ground, a single tear fell from his eye onto Arya's pale face. Then he slowly raised both his hands to the sky, as he did a deep rumbling sound came from the desert. Diamond slowly rose out of the sand. As Eragon's hands stopped, a massive diamond palace loomed in front of him. He picked up Arya's body and walked into the gigantic structure. When he reached the center, he folded Arya's hands over her heart and enveloped her in a wall of diamond. He placed his hands on the diamond over Arya's face, with his goal done Eragon slowly slid down to the ground and let loose a cry of pain and anguish that was laced with magic.

His voice reached the farthest corners of Alagaesia. It reverberated in the dark tunnels of the dwarves. When Orik heard it he whispered, "Eragon." as he felt the pain of his foster brother. In the leafy palace of the elves Islanzadi felt tears flowing down her cheeks when she heard him. Oromis and Glaedr bowed their heads, they were more in touch with the land than Islanzadi and both could guess at what had happened. Nasuada heard the cry pierce through her own sorrow for but a moment.

In the secret haunt of the Grey Folk Vaeltor kneeled before a shadowy figure.

"You know I abhore using such tatics. What we did to him was appalling. It was a fate worse than death. No one deserves that."

"They are weaker than us. They do not deserve our attention." said the shadowy figure.

"You may be the only one of us that is a true god, but I will never accept your ways." said Vaeltor in disgust as he turned and walked away. As he did the figure let out an echoing, chilling laughter.

As Eragon faded in and out of reality flashes of his life flitted in and out of his memory. The first time he had had shot something with his bow. When he found Saphira's Egg. Brom. Murtagh. Arya. The Varden. Ellesmera. Garrow. Roran.

On the fifth day, as the sun rose a golden unearthly light pierced through the clouds down in front of Eragon. Haunting melodies echoed all around him and calmned him. As he covered his eyes a shining figure appeared in the light. As he lowered his hands, and his eyes adjusted to the light, Eragon saw Arya standing in the light, her eyes soft and a smile on her radiant face.

"A..Arya? I… Is that you?" whispered Eragon, hardly believing his eyes.

Arya nodded slowly, never once breaking eye contact with Eragon.

"It is me."

"How? Your…dead." Whispered Eragon, holding back the last word like it was poison.

"I did not die, at least not in that sense. Vaeltor did not send me or Murtagh to the void. He disobeyed his orders. No, I will never reappear on Alagaesia ever again. This is just a projection of my true self. Right now I'm living in Nirvar, the Celestial Realm. When the time is right we will meet again, but not until then. Alagaesia still has need of you Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of Brom, Last of the Dragon Masters, Greatest of Heros." As Arya finished saying this the music and light faded away into nothingness until nothing was left.

Eragon smiled faintly for a second before standing up. He slung Blodhren across his back and walked out of the Diamond Palace into the warm rays of the sun, and his destiny.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Eragon walked for days on end; sandstorms blew around him, masking all trace of his trek. On the fifth day of his march he heard a mind shattering mental roar.

"_ERAGON!"_

Eragon's first thought was _"Saphira?"_, but the roar was deeper than Saphira's and it was distinctly male.

"_Evandar? Where are you?" _said Eragon, throwing the mental message out as far as he could.

An emerald green dragon dived out from the sky, and landed in the sand, slightly lopsided. A cloud of sand obscured Eragon's vision of the dragon. When the cloud cleared, he saw Evandar crouching, with his tongue hanging out and foam formin at the corners of his mouth.

"_So…hungry…" _said Evandar before he collapsed; unconscious, on the ground.

Eragon smiled as he tried to sense any other lifeforms in the desert. The barren wasteland supported nothing that could feed a hungry dragon. Eragon shook his head slightly and slung Evandar over his shoulder. The strange pair kept on walking as another sandstorm destroyed all trace of their existence.

Two weeks later

Eragon and Evandar arrived at Oromis' hut, Oromis was not there but Glaedr promised to look after Evandar.

Eragon took a deep breath breath as he stood in front of Islanzadi's door, he pushed it open, and entered.

Oromis was talking with Islanzadi as Eragon entered. Eragon's eyes met Oromis' and he saw that his master already knew what had happened.

"Eragon? What are you doing here? Where is Arya?" said Islanzadi as she turned around.

"Your majesty… You will want to sit down." Said Eragon, his eyes glossy, and fighting back tears.

"Arya….is dead."

Islanzadi's entire world fell apart. She fell back and Oromis barely caught her and laid her in a chair. Tears flowed freely as she mourned.

"Tell me… what happened." Choked out Islanzadi.

Eragon explained about Vaeltor, Murtagh, and his helplessness to save anyone. He told her about the Diamond Palace, and Arya in Nirvar.

Islanzadi smiled as he told her about her daughter ascending to Nirvar, in elven history only a couple elves have attained that feat, Evandar, the first Eragon, a few riders lost to history, and now her daughter, Arya.

"At least I can take comfort in knowing that my daughter has achieved something that few elves ever did." Said Islanzadi as she wiped her eyes.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I must inform Nasuada, and the others." Whispered Eragon.

"Of course."

"Eragon wait, before you go. I need to talk to you. In private." Said Oromis

"We can talk back at your home, Master." Said Eragon.

"I am not your master anymore Eragon, but we must go. Come." Said Oromis as he left bowed to Islanzadi and left.

Back at his hut Oromis, shut the door to make sure they were not heard.

"I had hoped not to tell you this, and to let you figure it out for yourself, but I feel we can take no chances against the Grey Folk. I need to tell you your true name." murmured Oromis as he looked across the table at Eragon.

"Oromis-elda…I divined it myself, after Arya's death… I-I went mad for a time. It changed me so much that it changed my true name. I figured it out on my way to Ellesmera."

"Oh? You have learned much if you could find your true name."

"I figured it out, my true name is-"

"Eragon, are you sure you want to share your true name with me? Remember, it requires a great deal of trust, and-"

"Oromis-elda, You know I would trust you with anything. My true name is Kveykva abr ilumeo."

"The lightning of Truth."

The Varden Base Camp

"You can't just leave him out there! For all we know he could be badly injured!" yelled Roran at Nasuada.

"What do you expect me to do? As leader of the Varden I have to make sure we continue our mission! I can't stop for just one person! Even if Eragon is alive , we have no idea where he is, we have no idea where Saphira is, we found Murtagh dead, and Thorn is still incapacitated by grief! Even if I wanted to do something, which by the I do, I have no idea what is going on!" yelled Nasuada, her voice and rant climaxing at the very end.

Roran fumed and looked like he was about to start again when a messenger entered the tent, gasping for breath. He seemed young, far too young to be in the Varden, Roran was sure he had only seen eighteen, nineteen winters at the most._"Curse you Galbatorix… You force those who should be home to fight and die. He's still a boy!"_

"What is it?" asked Nasuada, jolting Roran back to the present.

"Milady, It's the Red Dragon, Thorn, he speaking!" said the messenger excitedly.

"What? Lead the way then." Said Nasuada as she rose, she motioned for Roran to follow them, which he did.

After navigating a maze of tents and people they reached cliff that Thorn had decided to call home. When they reached it, they saw Thorn with his wings spread wide, looking out at the open plain and sky.

"Thorn?" asked Nasuada hesitantly, she knew that the only one Thorn answered to was Murtagh, and with him gone his personality could have changed for the worse.

"_Nightstalker… He comes." _Said Thorn, with a deep, rumbling voice, one that did not betray his emotions.

"Who comes, Thorn? Who comes?" asked Nasuada.

"_He comes…The Lightning of Truth comes…He burns with a fury not matched by anyone in Alagaesia…He is coming Nightstalker…" _said Thorn before he severed the mental link between them.

Roran was looking at the silent exchange when suddenly a ray of pure light burstdown from the sky. It hit at a point right in front of Thorn. As all three of them shielded their eyes, the light formed a human shape, one that both Nasuada and Thorn knew. Murtagh.

"Hello Thorn, Nasuada." Said Murtagh, smiling.

"Murtagh? But how?" whispered Nasuada.

"My soul did not enter the void. When the time is right, we shall meet again, but not until then. The two of you must remember your allegiances. You serve a higher cause, the wellbeing of Alagaesia. At this very moment Eragon goes to wage war against a god, for the safety of Alagaesia. Should he fail that task falls to the rest of the land. For too long have we done nothing, and let our heros die for us. If Eragon should fall, you must leave this land, and take all those that wish to go with you, you must leave and never look back." Said Murtagh.

Murtagh slowly faded away as he finished talking but before he did he shared one more kiss with Nasuada, and he hugged his dragon one more time.

"The Varden has been idle for far too long, Roran."

"It is time?" asked Roran with rising anticipation.

"It is time."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Eragon and Evandar covered the distance between the Varden camp near Belatona, and Ellesmera by running and flying, respectively. They stopped only to sleep, Evandar scavenged whatever he could off the land.

"_Eragon... Eating carrion is hardly suitable for such a majestic and noble being such as myself."_ Grumbled Evandar as he burped.

Eragon chuckled as Evandar complained; he had been around dragons for far too long to be surprised by them anymore. Well… almost. Eragon was thrown forward as Evandar slammed into him, the pair rolled along like an odd giant snowball, without the snow. When they final collided into a tree, Evandar was dangling for a brand moaning, Eragon was upside down with his legs stick in the air.

"_Whoops. I think my wing fell asleep."_ Said Evandar sheepishly as he tried to fly and crashed into the ground.

Eragon just lay there laughing as he saw Evandar trying to fly. After several attempts Evandar lay one the ground, utterly drained.

Eragon was about to say something before he realized they were surrounded. Soldiers were pouring in around both of them. He grabbed for his katana but realized that Blodhren must have fallen out of its sheath He slowly rose as they formed a pike circle around him.

"_Evandar… when I say so… we attack."_

"Gath sem sverd un lam iet." Whispered Eragon. _Unite that sword with my hand._

As Blodhren flew to his hand, Eragon attacked. He pressed forward into the fray. As soldiers fell beneath his sword like water, Evandar tore them to shreds with his claws, and teeth. While barely a couple months old, Evandar, threw himself at the soldier's faces and tore the apart. As the sun rose high in the sky, Eragon sheathed his sword. A sudden noise behind him made him turn around. The soldiers he had cut down started rising again.

"_Hahahahaha! Welcome to my domain. I am Lazus, of the Grey Folk."_ Said a voice out of nowhere.

"_A necromancer!"_ thought Eragon with disgust.

He was forced to stop thinking after the horde of undead rushed at him. They forced him back as he fended them off. Evandar was fly just out of reach of the undead, and was forced to watch Eragon fighting, helplessly.

"_Enough of this!"_

"Kveykva!" roared Eragon as a pillar of lightning struck the corpses and incinerated them. When the battle was over, naught was left but ash.

Eragon heard clapping. He turned around and saw a 'man' standing on one of the tree branches His hair was bright red, and his teeth were pointed, his pale skin shone in the bright light. He was a shade. Eragon immediately went cold, if this was a Grey Folk that was also a shade he was in trouble.

"Lazus… you're a necromancer aren't you." Spat out Eragon with disgust.

"Yes and no. It's not true necromancy per se. I didn't bind their soul or anything like that. I just stole a couple bodies and reanimated them with magic, but that's beside the point." Said the Grey Folk-Shade.

"Why are you here? Did Vaeltor send you?"

"Well… Yes, but not in the way your thinking."

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other." Whispered Eragon as he readied his katana.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not here to fight!" said Lazus as he held up his hands.

"Vaeltor wants a meeting with you, him, you and Evandar, as a token of his goodwill-" said Lazus as he handed him a bottle containing blue fire. " some of Saphira's fire."

"If she's-" growled Eragon

"Relax. She was the one who suggested the meeting."

"Alright. Where?"

"The Rock of Kuthian. It's in the exact center of the Hadarac Desert. Here, take this ring, it'll guide you there. We'll be waiting. Come tonight. Anytime's fine." Said Lazus as he walked off, as he did a wind blew threw and he dissipated into sand.

Eragon stood there, fingering the ring as the sand blew around him. The sun pounded down at him, and he and Evandar walked off to find some shade for the day.

After finding a decent location to rest Eragon and Evandar settled down. As Eragon closed his eyes, he thought he saw a raven haired figure smiling in front of him. He grinned weakly before drifting off.

After the sun sank down below the horizon Eragon and Evandar set off. Eragon conjured a swirling ball of blue light; Evandar eventually got tired of walking and took off into the night. Eragon smiled as he tried to sense any other life forms, he watched a lizard dive into the sand.

After walking what seemed like hours, a titanic rock loomed in the horizon. As Eragon approached Evandar landed in a small cloud of dust next to him. They neared the rock and saw a one hundred foot door built into the side of the rock. Eragon remembered what Solembum had said to him; back in Teirm, _"When all seems lost, and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open to Vault of Souls."_

Eragon took a deep breath and yelled, "Eragon Shadeslayer!"

Nothing happened. The door didn't budge.

"Eragon Bromsson!" said Eragon.

Again, nothing happened.

On the other side of the door Vaeltor and Lazus sat on rocks, Lazus was smoking a pipe.

"You think we should give him a hint?" said Lazus as he took the pipe out of his mouth to speak.

"If he can't figure out this, than the meeting has no point." Whispered Vaeltor.

"_He will figure it out. I have no doubt."_ Said Saphira as she raised her head.

Back outside Eragon realized what the werecat's words meant.

"Kveykva abr Ilumeo!" bellowed Eragon. With a deep rumble the doors opened outwards, without a flinch Eragon and Evandar strode into the dark.

After the door slide close, Eragon stood face to face with Vaeltor, Lazus, and Saphira. Eragon's hand slid towards his katana, as it did someone grabbed it. He turned and saw Arya holding his wrist.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" said an exasperated Eragon.

"I will, but you might want to sit down." Said Vaeltor.

Eragon stared but sat down wordlessly, Arya sat next to him and placed her hand over his. The simple act calmed him in more ways than one.

"First things first. Who I am. Everyone here knows except you, so let's just get this over with. I am Vrael." Said Vaeltor.

Eragon stared at him as the implications started to hit him. Vrael was standing in front of him. Vrael didn't die. Vrael was betraying the Dragon Riders. Vrael was a traitor.

"You sure he's up for this?" asked Lazus, through his pipe.

"I'm sure. Anyways, You are Brom's son. Brom's father was my brother. I'm your grand uncle." Stated Vrael.

Eragon's jaw dropped open.

"Which means you are Grey Folk, Eragon."

"If Galbatorix and Murtagh didn't have the Eldunari they would have stood no chance against you, your Grey Folk Heritage would have made sure of that. Now that you are a Dragon Master, you're the second most powerful being to have ever walked Alagaesia."

"Who's the most powerful?"

"Him. Our leader." Spat out Vrael.

"He's a monster." Said Lazus simply. "I don't even know the extent of his abilities."

"Not everything has been revealed yet, When Galbatorix came back to us after his dragon had been killed, he feigned insanity, we saw through it and delved into his mind, we saw that the Grey Folk were going to do. We called a meeting of the entire order. It was decided that all of us would let ourselves be slaughtered. We knew our strength wasn't enough to conquer the Grey Folk. We agreed that Galbatorix's plan had the greatest chance of success. We acted well enough that he believed we were truly fighting. He didn't kill me at Mount Utgard. I knew I was Grey Folk and I spun an illusion of him killing me. I infiltrated the Grey Folk and found Lazus, he's a Grey Folk that gave up his physical form to share it with spirits. He gave up his body, freely and the spirits entered, freely. He is unique in that both he and the spirits inside him share equal control over the body, he may be a Shade but his is not evil."

Lazus smiled and waved at Eragon.

"Since then I've eliminated other Grey Folk and replaced them with illusions. The only Grey Folk left are you, Lazus, Him, and me. We're the last."

"I need to know who he is." Asked Eragon through gritted teeth.

"We call him Ebrithil abr du Indra. Master of the Heavens." The truth is, your stronger than me but your still not ready to face him." Stated Vrael.

"You need to pass three tests before the Vault of Souls will open. The first is the Test of Shadow."

"I'm ready." Whispered Eragon.

As Vrael beckoned the rock behind him crumbled and revealed a doorway.

"Eragon, this test is for you, and you alone. Arya, Saphira, and Evandar can't go with you." Said Vrael.

Eragon nodded and walked into the darkness.

"Is this wise?" whispered Lazus to Vrael.

"If he fails, all of Alagaesia will fall."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_A light flickers in the shadow, illuminating the treasure of truth_

Eragon walked alone in the darkness for an age and a half, the only sounds were his footsteps. The tap of his shoes only served to emphasize the silence. He looked forward and saw a flickering light; alone, in the darkness. He stepped through it to find that he was in a large and well-lit room, the marble walls and floors shimmered with unearthly beauty, and the diamond ceiling reflected it back down in a cascade of colors. In the center stood a hooded and cloaked figure, the black cowl that covered its head obscured its face.

Eragon stopped a couple feet from the being and unsheathed Blodhren with a low rasp, as he did the figure spoke in an echoing voice.

"Kveykva abr Ilumeo." _He knows my true name! _"Are you ready for the Trial of Shadows?"

"I am."

"Then we begin, ready you self Dragon Master."

As the figure spoke the mysterious light that illuminated the chamber extinguished itself, the unearthly beauty of the floors and the diamond of the ceiling grew dim, Eragon couldn't even see his hands in front of him let alone anyone else.

"_Eragon, this is no ordinary darkness, even I can't sense anything other than you and myself."_ Said Blodhren.

As Blodhren finished speaking a blade ripped through Eragon from his right shoulder to his left hip. Blood burst outward in a crimson spray, Eragon's attention was completely devoted towards stabilizing the bleeding from his chest wound. He didn't even hear the sound of the blade whistling towards his neck from behind.

"Vrael, what exactly is the Trial of Shadows?" Asked Lazus as he breathed out the smoke from his pipe.

"One of the tests to see if a being is worthy of the unimaginable power of the Vault of Souls." Replied Vrael without looking up.

"But how does it work?" pressed Lazus. Arya's shining form along with Saphira and Evandar both turned to look at Vrael.

"The truth is… I myself do not know. The only thing I can tell you is… no one has ever passed. The First Rider, The First Eragon himself perished at the first test."

The blade cleaved through the air down at Eragon's neck, as it connected in the instant before death, Eragon knew it was Blodhren.

_W…why?_

Eragon opened his eyes to see that he was standing in landscaped of pure white, there was no sky, no ground, no horizon. Just…. Nothing. He looked down to see that his armor was gone, he was wearing rough cloth and a tattered and torn cloak. Blodhren was belted to his side.

As he looked back up he saw a figure clothed exactly as himself except that wherever the figure stepped shadow engulfed the area. The man took off his hood and to Eragon's horror it was himself.

The Other Eragon had no pupils, just darkness. His hair was silver. His expression was a merciless grin.

"Hello…Eragon. Or should I say… Dead Man." Sneered the other Eragon.

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important, what is important is that you're here."

"Where are we?"

"Everywhere, and at the same time… nowhere. You're here because you want it don't you?"

"Want what?"

"Power… You've lusted for it ever since the day Garrow died. You hungered for it to kill the Ra'zac. You searched for it to avenge Brom. You chased after it to slay Durza. You begged for it when Hrothgar died. Now you throw yourself after it… In the Vault of Souls."

"That isn't true!"

"But it is, Eragon. It is. I should know. I. Am. The. Desire. That. Lurks. Within. The. Deepest. Recess. Of. Your. Mind. I am the result of all your lust and hunger for power. You created me, you cannot deny it. Now, embrace me and embrace your power. It is your destiny."

Eragon could try to deny everything the other version of him said but he knew that it was the truth. He did lust after power. He did chase after it. He did desire it. Eragon slowly walked towards the other version of him, hating himself for every step he took.

"Yes… That's good…" hissed the other Eragon.

As he was about to take the last step, someone grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"You!" growled the other version of himself. "What are you doing here?"

Eragon turned around to see his namesake staring at him. The First Eragon was holding him back.

"Don't do it." Said The First Eragon, his voice exotic and confident. "It isn't worth it. What about everything and everyone else? What about her? What about Arya? Aren't they worth more than…this?"

"You don't belong here!" yelled the other Eragon as he threw a black Blodhren at The First Eragon, it stabbed him threw the stomach. As The First Eragon faded away into nothingness he said, "I… made the same decision your making right now… and I promise you… I've regretted it… ever since… Don't make my mistake…"

Eragon finally looked up after The First Eragon completely disappeared.

"Sorry… but he's right."

"Wait? So not even the legendary first rider could pass these tests? An' you're expecting the present Eragon to attempt them? Are you mad?" yelled Lazus.

"We don't have a choice!" roared Vrael as he stood up. "Without this Eragon doesn't have a shadow of a hope against him! What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know! Something else! Anything else! We could have sacrificed Alagaesia's last hope!"

"If we didn't do this, Alagaesia had no hope."

"_Eragon __**will**__ not fail."_ Said Saphira, her eyes glinting brightly.

"I believe in him." Said Arya as the golden light surrounding her and herself faded away.

"At any rate, there is nothing left to do. Nothing except hope that Alagaesia's last hope survives." Whispered Vrael as he sat back down and looked at the ground.

But hope is a fragile thing.

Something so easily crushed.


	35. Chapter 35

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS. TO MAKE IT UP I WILL BE FINISHING THE STORY BY THE END OF THE YEAR. AFTER FINISHING Wiol Onr Ilian, I WILL BE STARTING ON AN ORIGINAL COMPOSITION, HOPEFULLY TO BE PUBLISHED.**

Chapter 35

Eragon opened his eyes as he stood up. The room was no longer dark; the walls glittered like marble again. The hooded figure in front of him asked, "Which one are you?"

"I am neither." Answered Eragon, his own voice echoed with that of his inner darkness'. "I finally understand. There is no good. There is no evil. It was never about the power. There never was a 'right' choice. The only right choice is the one that you can live with for eternity."

"Did you make that choice?" asked the figure.

"Look upon me, and have your answer." Whispered Eragon.

As the figure looked up into Eragon's face, he saw truly, the boy had become a man, the man had become a hero, and the hero had become a legend. Eragon's eyes had changed, his left pupil was the clear sapphire that he had since the day he came into the world, but his right pupil was now a crimson red. His brown hair had grown into a mane, and had taken a silver color. His gaze had lost all of its previous fears, Eragon had truly conquered the wolves in his heart.

The figure reached up and lowered his own hood. The sapphire and crimson eyes widened with shock as the cloth fell around the figure's neck. In front of Eragon stood the most impossible of things, his uncle; Garrow, stood. Garrow smiling at his nephew tears of pride running down his face.

"Look at you, your mother would be so proud." Whispered Garrow.

"U-uncle?" asked Eragon tentatively, not daring to believe his eyes.

"It's been a long time Eragon. Too long." Answered Garrow.

"How…How is this possible?" whispered Eragon.

"When you stepped in to take the Test of Shadow, the Vault chose the best person to judge you, it was me. When you head to the last room I will return to the Void." Said Garrow sadly.

"No! Not again! I won't lose you again!"

"It is what must be, we both know that. My destiny has already run its course, yours is just beginning. I love you Eragon, may you find peace wherever you go." Whispered Garrow as he faded into nothingness.

As Garrow disappeared a rumbling sound alerted Eragon to a hidden doorway being opened. Eragon took one last sorrowful look at the place Garrow had stood before the darkness beckoned and he obeyed.

Vrael, Lazus, Saphira and Evandar waited in the entrance when a bright burst of light blinded them. As their sight returned glowing runes were carved into the rock floor. _"The Test of Shadow is over."_

"_I told you he would not fail"_ rumbled Saphira proudly.

"Yes, but now comes the Test of Faith." Whispered Vrael, as he averted his gaze.

Eragon entered what appeared to be an open field, he could hear the song of birds, the whistling of the wind, and the warmth of the sun. As he was about to sit down and enjoy the fresh air, a man stood in front of him. Galbatorix. As Galbatorix circled him he said but one thing, "Do you trust me Eragon?"

As Eragon spun around to face him, Galbatorix was no longer there, but in his place stood the slaver, Torkenbrand. "Do you trust me Eragon?" asked the slaver as he circled. Instead of Torkenbrand, one of the Ra'zac circled him "Do you trussst me Eragon?" clicked the Ra'zac. When the Ra'zac finally stopped moving it had changed into Durza.

"Can you trust me…Eragon? Can you trust me after everything that has happened?"

Eragon warily nodded, still half expecting the shade to change into someone else.

"Hand me blodhren…please."

Eragon wordlessly handed the shade his sword.

"Kneel."

Eragon kneeled.

"Close your eyes."

Eragon closed his eyes for what he thought would be the final time. After what seemed to be an eternity he opened them again, he saw blodhren in the grass before him. He looked up to see Carsaib walking away with Haeg, his father and his mother. Carsaib turned around to looke at Eragon, smiled, and pointed at a cave a few hundred feet south of where Eragon was.

Eragon brushed some cold sweat off his neck before sheathing Blodhren and making his way to the cave. It would soon be over. Whether he won… or lost, it would all be over. He closed his eyes and he could see a raven-haired elven goddess dancing at the edge of his sight. He unconsciously smiled, and relaxed at the sight of Arya. _His_ Arya. _His_ love. _His _mate.

As Eragon entered the dimly light cave, he took in the sight and smells of the cave. It smelled… damp, crisp, and like…. Crushed pinecones? He opened his eyes to see Arya garbed in black leather in front of him. As she walked towards him, he noticed everything about her. The look of confidence, the way her luxurious hair rippled. The way she carried herself, and of course her beauty.

_God, she's so beautiful…_

"Draw your blade Eragon." Said Arya as she unsheathed her elven blade, it resonated with the air as she took a high stance.

"I…No! Why?" begged Eragon as he searched her eyes for any trace of the fiery love they shared. There was none.

"To beat the God of the Grey Folk you can't be hindered by such trivialities like love. This is the test of Selflessness. Come!" said Arya as she sprang forward like a panther.

Eragon dodged all of her attacks by a hair's breadth, they danced in a hypnotic pattern as Arya's came closer and closer to Eragon's naked skin, minutes later she drew first blood. Eragon lifted his hand from his neck to see red lifeblood staining his hand.

"Arya…Why? Why does it have to end like this?" yelled Eragon.

"It is our responsibility. I am the elven ambassador. You are… Dragon Rider, Dragon Master, Grey Folk. If this was a different time and we were different people… I might have done so much more for you… If you truly care about me please don't make this harder than it is. End it."

Arya forced the pommel of her sword into Eragon's outstretched hand. "Do it."

Eragon shifted his grip on the sword. Hating the situation he was in, he cursed the world as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He pulled back his arm, and… sunk the blade into flesh.

Arya couldn't believe what had just happened. She had fully expected the feel of cold steel and the expected end to her time, but the feeling did not come. She looked down… and saw Eragon gasping as he clutched at the sword embedded in his stomach. Blood pour from the wound and stained the floor as the color drained from the handsome riders face.

"Why?" moaned Arya into Eragon's ear as she held him.

"I… I'm so…sorry. I've… failed. I couldn't do it Arya… I'm selfish… I can't lose you again. I can't sacrifice you for the world." Whispered Eragon faintly.

"Roran, Nasuada, Oromis-Ebrithil, Saphira, everyone… I'm so, so, _so_ sorry…" breathed Eragon as he collapsed.

Crystal tears mingled with the blood and dust on the floor as Arya cried.

P.S. THIS IS NOT THE END. Just pointing that out.


	36. Chapter 36

Lazus and Vrael spun around as they heard a piercing cry come from the entrance to the Vault of Souls. Saphira mirrored the cry in agony as she collapsed to the ground. Evandar swayed violently before Lazus caught him.

"What happened?" asked Vrael, fear thick in his voice.

Before anyone answered Arya materialized with Eragon in her arms, blood flowing freely from the wound in his abdomen.

"The final trial… I was suppose to die, and he…he sacrificed himself," whispered Arya as tears streamed from her emerald eyes.

Vrael's eyes widened in horror as he rushed to heal the wound, Lazus joined him as he closed his eyes and pooled his energy with that of Vrael's. Saphira lay on the ground; unconscious, barely breathing. Evandar's breath came in ragged gasps, his brilliant eyes half closed.

"What is happened?" asked Arya fearfully.

"They are dying. Eragon's injure saps not only his own life-blood, but that of Saphira and Evandar's as well. This wound is… difficult to heal, to say the least, the sword was imbued with ancient spells of wounding, spells that only strengthen with time. I know not if Lazus and myself will be able to save him," murmured Vrael as his brow creased and sweat formed.

They stayed motionless for hours, Vrael summoning every last drop of strength he had, Lazus doing the same. Arya merely sniffed quietly, giving strength whenever she could. After five hours Vrael sighed and leaned back.

"It is done."

"Will he live?" asked Arya.

"He will, though he failed the trials he has no hope against Indra," sighed Vrael as he closed his eyes.

"We're doomed," stated Lazus simply as he blew smoke out of his pipe.

"There must be something we can do!" protested Arya in disbelief.

"There's nothing. The Vault of Souls _is_ the only that could have given Eragon a hope of a chance against Indra," murmured Vrael hopelessly.

"Why were you suppose to die?" asked Lazus.

"It was the trial of selflessness. Eragon needed to prove that he was selfless, that he could sacrifice his own happiness with to save Alagaesia. He couldn't," whispered Arya as her raven tresses cascaded around her face, obscuring it from view.

"that's a bit much to ask from anyone… least of all Eragon, he 's already sacrificed so much, what's he got left to prove?" snorted Lazus, he eyes gleamed red as the white smoke darkened.

"Careful Lazus, you powerful but you're picking a fight with a couple millennia worth of souls. I'd give you bad odds at the least," whispered Vrael as he placed a hand on Lazus' shoulder.

"Ah well, that's why you're the boss, you actually _think_ before you act," replied Lazus brightly. At this Arya raised a brow.

"You have multiple spirits inside you, surely _one_ would try to think before they acted," said Arya.

"So you'd think but, after all of use entered Lazus we realized that while we retain our individual minds our personalities have all been colored with that of the original Lazus'. He was very fickle and rash, as are we," said a smiling Lazus.

At that moment Eragon groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Arya.

"Am I dead?"

"No, Eragon your very much alive, however that will probably change soon considering Indra will want to eliminate all potential enemies, and lucky for us that includes you, me and Lazus," sulked Vrael.

"I'm so sorry but, I just couldn't do it," whispered Eragon as he looked away, shamefaced.

"It's not your fault, that is too much to ask from anyone, least of all you. Sacrificing the person they love for a _chance_ to save Alagaesia? It's no choice," grunted Lazus.

"The fact remains, Indra is still out there, and he's definitely caught on to what we're doing. He's going to start Armageddon soon. We have no time left," said Vrael.

"Eragon, you can still finish the third trial, you just have to kill me. Eragon, it's your duty. You have to," whispered Arya.

"No, I'm sorry Arya but that's something I can't do. Even if it means the destruction of Alagaesia I can't do it," murmured Eragon.

"Then we have no choice, Eragon we'll have to pool all of our strength into you," said Vrael as he stood up.

"No, Vrael. I'm doing this by myself. I might not be able to kill Indra, but I'll be able to distract him long enough so the two of you can interrupt the ritual, if you manage to interrupt the ritual it will seal him for at least another couple millennia. I will face him by myself, you will need Saphira and Evandar's dragon magic to help ensure that the ritual will be disrupted," murmured Eragon as he stood.

"That's insanity! Even if you manage to hold him off for that long, he'll destroy you, body, mind _and_ soul. You will cease to exist!" hissed Vrael.

"It's my penance. I will pay for my selfishness with my life. All Dragon Masters choose the way of their passing. I'm no different. My first and last act as the leader of the new order of Dragon Riders will be to stop Armaggeddon before it begins, I don't think it is enough penance but perhaps Alagaesia will see differently. Saphira, Evandar, Vrael, Lazus, Oromis-elda, Glaedr, Nasuada, Murtagh, Thorn, Roran, Orik, Islanzadi… and Arya. This is goodbye forever. To all the heroes and champions of Alagaesia I thank you for what you have done from the bottom of my heart, but now it is no longer your fight. I shall treasure every memory fondly. It is time you rest. Farewell," murmured Eragon as he used magic to ensure everyone person he mentioned heard the message. As soon as he finished speaking the wind howled and he disappeared from their view.

"He has gone out of our grasp now. All we can do is honor his request and stop the ritual," murmured Vreal.

"So ends the legend of Eragon eh? Fate is a cruel mistress the ones that truly deserve to enjoy life receive it least," spat Lazus as he shook his head.

"_You have grown much Eragon, when all is done I shall follow you and seek solace in death's embrace."_ Whispered Saphira.

"_I as well."_ Murmured Evandar.

"He is better than I deserve, I am not worthy to love one as selfless as he," whispered Arya tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He is making the ultimate sacrifice for Alagaesia. Come his death must not be in vain. Join me in stopping the ritual," said Vrael as he held out his hands. Lazus took one and Evandar placed a claw on Lazus' free hand. Arya took Vrael's other hand and Saphira placed a claw on Arya's free hand. Evandar and Saphira locked one of their claws as Vrael uttered a spell and the five vanished from the Rock of Kuthian.

Murtagh slammed a fist into the wall as he heard his half-brother's final farewell. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he howled in agony.

"_Damn it! By all the gods above and below, he deserves more than this! This wrong! He shouldn't be the one... He's done nothing to deserve this fate…"_

Roran just sat on the ground, his whole world crashing down in shards.

Oromis, Glaedr, and Islanzadi merely offered a blessing of luck wishing good fortune upon Eragon for the remaining time he had left. They had never felt such helplessness Alagaesia's most ardent hero was offering himself up to total annihilation and they could only try to ease his passing.

Orik merely looked away at Eragon's words, a single tear rolling down the battle-hardened dwarf's face.

Nasuada closed her eyes and prayed for Eragon, hoping that finally Alagaesia would know peace.

And Eragon merely thought of Arya as he faced his destiny, and his doom.


	37. Chapter 37 The End

Eragon looked up as he appeared in the ruins of Carvahall. A tear rolled down his face as he glanced around at the burned and destroyed buildings that was once the peaceful town of Carvahall. As he walked through the ashes of Carvahall silenced dropped upon the destroyed town. The wind stopped blowing, animals disappeared, not a single sound echoed throughout the desolate valley.

"_Here it began, and here it ends,"_ Thought Eragon as he unsheathed Blodhren with a metallic ring.

"_I am honored to have been your partner in battle Eragon, even if it was only for a short while,"_ said Blodhren as Eragon smiled sadly.

"_The pleasure is all mine. I just wish that this partnership could have lasted longer. There is so much more of Alagaesia that I could have shown you."_

"_Our last battle begins,"_ whispered Eragon as he Saw Galbatorix walking out of the shadows.

"Drop the illusion Indra. I know it's you," said Eragon as swung Blodhren around him to test his own speed.

Galbatorix smiled as his outline wavered and his features started to reform themselves. Before he knew it Harry was staring at his namesake. The First Eragon.

"I have really bad luck," whispered Eragon as he settled into a defensive sword position.

"You have come farther than anyone else ever has. I congratulate you," said the First Eragon as he unsheathed his own blade.

"Why?" asked Eragon.

"Why? Because, the world was for anyone's taking. I just saw my chance… and took it. After the first Armageddon failed, I was weak, only a demigod then. I used magic to hide as an elf. When I saw my chance to take a dragon for it's power I took it," said the god with a grin.

"So what was that about then? In the Vault of Souls? Was that all just a lie?" asked Eragon angrily as he readied Blodhren.

"Ah… you went to the Vault then. I was wondering why you didn't show up earlier," said his namesake. "That was me. Or rather, me before I became the power hungry, crazy individual you see before you."

"So you couldn't stop yourself," said Eragon. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"So be it. Let us begin."

Eragon leapt forwards, bring Blodhren down in an overhead smash. His foe parried and riposted. The god flourished and drove towards Eragon's heart. Eragon back flipped away from him and used Blodhren's power to try and decapitated the immortal.

"That won't work on me," said the deity as he raised his hand.

Eragon was blasted backwards and slammed into the ground; as he tried to get up a punch to his back sent him sprawling back onto the ground.

"I had really, _really_ hoped that you of all people would have been able to challenge me…" said the First Eragon with a sad smile.

"You've forgotten one thing," said Eragon from the ground.

"And what is that?" mocked the First Eragon.

"Where light shines, it creates shadows. Where shadows exists. Demons do," said Eragon in a deeper voice as he called upon spirits to aid him in the Ancient Language.

The First Eragon looked on in surprise as thousands of spirits poured out of a magical rip floating in the air. His reflexes; dulled by surprise, were not quick enough to prevent the spirits from starting to bind and slowly pull him towards the opening. He gritted his teeth and struggled against the spirits, ripping free of their grasp after a couple seconds of effort. When he looked up, the First Eragon realized that those precious seconds had bought his namesake the time he needed to prepare his next assault.

Eragon had used the time the spirits had bought him to start casting as many wards of holding as inhumanly possible. When he finished, Eragon started creating a permanent field of anti-magic around the 'god', intending on sealing him in the ruins of Carvahall forever.

When Eragon had created a couple thousand wards of holding around him, the god had started to grow concerned. When Eragon started constructing a permanent field of anti-magic around him however, the god was positively alarmed. Even though his power was near limitless, he still needed a focus to wield it within the world. Eragon was stripping him of that focus. He immediately started muttering counterspells underneath his breath trying to stop Eragon's field from coming into existence at all costs.

"You feel it don't you?" asked Vrael quietly as Lazus, Saphira, Arya, Evandar and himself prepared to interrupt the ritual to begin Armageddon.

"Yes, Eragon might… he might have actually managed to trap Indra," breathed Lazus in amazement.

"A couple thousand wards of holding and a permanent anti-magic field is nothing to joke about, but I wonder if Indra would be so easily vanquished," mused Vrael.

"Whatever is happening, Eragon is buying us time that we should not waste," said Arya quietly.

"I agree. We should go. The last thing I'd want would be for Alagaesia's greatest champion to give his life in vain," muttered Vrael grimly. The rest of the group nodded in agreement as they quietly slipped out of their hiding place and slowly inched towards the nexus of ritual magic they could feel coming from the heart of the Spine.

Indra gritted his teeth in frustration, as Eragon was still able to make progress on his field of anti-magic. Sweat rolling off his brow, Indra redoubled his efforts as he quickened the rate that he spoke the Ancient Language.

Eragon started to pray that Vrael and the others had reached the site of the ritual because he knew that in a couple more minutes, Indra would completely unravel the trap he had set for him. As he continued to try to finish the anti-magic field Eragon's mind desperately wandered in search of an alternative solution.

"This is it," said Vrael as he stared up into what he could safely say was the most complex and dangerous piece of magic ever wrought on Alagaesia.

"Um… how are we supposed to unravel this thing? Just fling random spells at it?" asked Lazus as he puffed on his pipe.

"No. _Don't_ do that. This ritual is very, _very_ delicate. One wrong move and we could set off a chain reaction that would wipe out all life within a radius twice the size of Alagaesia," said Vrael looking pointedly at Lazus.

"Oh. Okay. Bad idea," said Lazus quickly.

"My guess would be that normal ways of undoing ritual magic will not work on it. So we would need to use an alternative means…," muttered Vrael.

"_The Void is the end of all things is it not?" _asked Saphira, projecting her mind for everyone else to hear. The others nodded in confirmation. _"Then instead of trying to pull something back from the Void like resurrection, why not push the entire ritual __**into**__ the Void?"_

The others could find no flaw with Saphira's plan in the short amount of time they had so they quickly devised spells to send the Void.

Indra's eyes widened as he felt parts of his ritual slipping away from him into a vast darkness. The horrible realization that he had been tricked by Eragon dawned on him. "NO!" roared Indra in fury as a vast ocean of magic surged from him shattered all of Eragon's enchantments and throwing Eragon back from the shockwave of energy. Turing towards the direction of his Ritual, Indra began to cast a spell that would teleport him to the location of his Ritual.

Eragon did the one thing any man, half elf, Dragon Rider, Dragon Master or whatever he was, hell bent on saving the world would do. He tackled Indra the moment the spell was completed. With a flash of light, the two falling figures disappeared.

Vrael, Lazus, Arya, Saphira, and Evandar turned to look in the direction of a bright flash of light. They watched as first, Indra appeared falling towards the ground as Eragon followed with a second flash of light. They watched in confusion as Eragon fell sprawled onto Indra, the two legends completely forgetting about magic or weapons, locked in a wrestling match on the ground.

"Get… Off… Of… Me!" grunted Indra as he managed to get his legs underneath Eragon's torso and kicked him off of himself. Indra watched in horror as he saw Eragon sail off him… right into the nexus of ritual magic.

Vrael, Lazus, Arya, Saphira, Evandar, and now Indra watched in shock as Eragon was immersed in the heavy magicks of the ritual. Indra watched in horror as Eragon started to absorb the titanic amount of magic in the millennia old ritual.

As the last of the magic flowed into Eragon, he slowly floated to the ground. Eragon regarded Indra with an amused expression. After he realized that the ritual was no longer a threat to Alagaesia, he felt that there was a certain irony in Indra's actions. He had spent millennia trying to achieve a state of semi-divinity only to have it undone by his own accident.

"I can't believe it… finally after all these years… my goal has been achieved," breathed Indra in wonder.

"Your goal? I thought it was godhood? Divinity?" replied Eragon, his own voice brimming with power.

"No. Although _me_ achieving divinity was the preferred result, I only wanted someone to actually _become_ a god. Alagaesia has been weakened by the races for too long. I wanted someone to achieve divinity in order to crush the different factions within Alagaesia and bring peace under the single, immutable rule of a god," said Indra. "And now, you have done it. You have become that which was impossible. You… are Eragon Bromsson, God and Ruler of Alagaesia."

"No. I'm no god. I'm Eragon Bromsson. No more, no less. You, you will pay for your crimes, Indra, Eragon, First of the Dragon Riders," said Eragon as he used some of his newfound power to force his way into his predecessor's mind, strip away all of his memories and knowledge on swordplay, magic, the Ancient Language, the Ritual of Armageddon, Dark Magic, and the Grey Folk. He then used the Ancient Language and bound Indra to the land, forcing him to pay for his crimes.

"So, what're going to do with all that power of yours?" asked Vrael as he watched Indra's form disappear into the forest.

"I'm not going to keep it. I'll use to fuel one last spell of mine," said Eragon.

"And what's that?"

"This," replied Eragon as he concentrated all of the energy he had gotten from the Ritual and sent it in a wave over the land of Alagaesia, healing the damage done by the wars. He restored crops, breathed life back into forests, cleaned fouled water, and rebuilt cities.

"The damage that Indra and Galbatorix have caused has been healed, or as much of it as possible. I could not bring back the dead, but at least I can give the living hope for a better future," said Eragon as the power faded from him.

"And now… it is time," whispered Arya.

"Time for what?" asked Vrael.

"Time for me to go. Alagaesia has no more need for me. My time here is at an end," said Eragon peacefully.

"But where will you go?" asked Lazus in surprise.

"Nirvar. That… that is where I'll go. But first, it is time to say farewell to my friends," said Eragon. He held out his hands and and he was joined in a circle as Arya, Lazus and Vrael took his hands. Evandar put one of his 'paw's into Arya's and while Saphira merely put forth one of her talons. Eragon muttered a spell and the group disappeared.

Eragon had sent out a mental call to his friends and asked them to meet him as fast as possible at the shores of Teirm. Within a week, all that he had asked to assemble had arrived. As he turned around from looking out at the endless expanse of the ocean, he saw Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, Thorn, Orik, Islanzadi, Oromis, Glaedr, Angela, and Solembum. Besides him stood Vrael, Lazus, Evandar, Saphira, and Arya.

"I assume you're wondering why I've asked for you to gather here when there is so much for you to do," said Eragon to his friends.

"The truth is, I'm here to tell you that this… this is the last time we will see each other in this world," said Eragon to the cries of indignation that came from most of his friends.

"Why?" asked Roran, and Nasuada simultaneously.

"I have done what I was supposed to do," said Eragon. "The threat of the Grey Folk is no more. Alagaesia no longer has need for me," said Eragon.

"We still do, brother. With your power you could do so much good," said Roran desperately.

Eragon shook his head. "The time of the Dragon Riders is at an end. We have played our part in Alagaesia's history. The future, is in the hands of the humans, the elves, the dwarves, and the urgals. You are ones that must take up the mantle of the guardians of Alagaesia. It is **your** time now," said Eragon with a sad smile.

"Roran, Katrina. By rights, the Empire is yours. I can feel Palancar's blood flowing in your veins. The people will need a King and Queen who knows what it feels like to be burdened by everyday troubles. Rule it well," said Eragon as he pulled Roran and Katrina into a tight embrace, struggling to hold back tears.

"Nasuada," said Eragon as he turned towards her. "The Varden must survive. Alagaesia will have need of it again. I'm sure of it." Eragon leaned in close so that his words would only be heard by her. _"Murtagh is waiting for you on the other side."_

"Orik, you've made a fine King. I'm sorry about not avenging Hrothgar's death like I had promised but I hope you will forgive me in time. Whatever happens, don't lose your sense of humor," said Eragon with a grin.

"Queen Islanzadi, thank you for your hospitality while I was in Du Weldenvarden. The elves will play a much larger role in the future of Alagaesia now that Galbatorix is gone. Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda," finished Eragon.

"Oromis-ebrithil, Glaedr-ebrithil I cannot express how honored I was, _am_ to have been able to learn from the two of you. Truly, it has been a journey," said Eragon.

"And where one journey ends, another begins," said Oromis with a small smile.

"Angela, this is goodbye. I'll miss you, and your tea," said Eragon with a broad smile.

"Aye, I'll miss you and Saphira as well. The two of you made for delightful company. Though I suppose all good things must come to an end," said Angela, half to Eragon and half to herself.

"Solembum, I couldn't have done it without you," said Eragon as Solembum purred.

"Eragon, it's time," said Arya softly as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"This is goodbye then my friends. Come, Thorn, Oromis-ebrithil, Glaedr-ebrithil. It's time," said Eragon as Thorn, Oromis, and Glaedr moved towards him.

"Eragon what - "

"As I said, the time of the Dragon Riders is over. We are a remnant of the past. You are the future. Alagaesia is in your hands now," said Eragon with a smile before he turned to face the sea. As he turned around a bright light flashed in the air, momentarily blinding the group. When it faded, a large circular opening shone in the sky, while golden, ethereal steps lead down to the sand just a few feet away.

"Goodbye mother," said Arya as she gave Islanzadi a hug.

"Goodbye Arya. I wish Evandar could see you now. I'm sure he'd be as proud of you as I am," whispered Islanzadi, tears in her eyes.

One by one, Vrael, Lazus, Arya, Evandar, Saphira, Thorn, Oromis and Glaedr stepped through the portal into Nirvar. As Eragon climbed the steps he could hear and feel his friends' sorrow. He turned around to face them one last time. With a smile, and tears flowing freely down his face Eragon said, "And now… To all the best… Goodbye." With that, Eragon turned around and stepped through the portal and to his final destiny.

Epilogue

Six Years Later

A small girl of five ran down the well beaten path of a forest trail barefooted. The radiance she shone with was astonishing. Her brown hair flowed freely in the wind, as her emerald eyes were wide with youthful enthusiasm and radiance. As she entered a clearing she headed straight for the brown haired man working in the small vegetable garden next to a house sung from a proud oak.

"Daddy!" she cried with glee. As the man looked up with a broad smile on his face she jumped into his waiting arms.

"How are you today Nuanen?" asked Eragon with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Oromis-elda taught me a new spell today! And Uncle Murtagh let me ride on his shoulders for an hour!" said Nuanen excitedly.

"Nuanen I hope you aren't distracting daddy from work," said Arya with a stern voice, though her sparkling eyes and smile betrayed her.

"Of course not!" said Nuanen indignantly. "Tell her daddy!"

"Go play with Saphira Nuanen. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," said Eragon with a grin as he let his daughter jump out of his arms and run towards the gigantic sapphire dragon that was currently teaching Evandar about which herbs helped his current sickness.

"She's got your eyes," said Eragon with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Arya's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"She has your childishness," responded Arya with a smile.

"I love you Arya, Wiol Onr Illian."

The End

Nuanen is Beautiful in the Ancient Language.

To everyone who has patiently waited for this moment. Thank you all so much. I'm still kicking myself for not updating in five months. But it has been an adventure. You guys really made writing this feel special for me. And for that I am truly honored. Thank you.

~ Orym Hawksong.


End file.
